Love In Freiheit Cake
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: Ch :8 WOHOO UPDATE! Tuan Rivaille akan bertunangan dengan Hanji. Oh tidak! Petra mulai depresi tentang itu. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai bosnya! Hatinya sangat perih ketika melihat lelaki itu bermesraan dengan Hanji di hadapannya. "Seperti ada yang mencongkel choco chips dari biskuit." Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dari Freiheit Cake...
1. It's My Big Day! And I Ruined The Glass

**Munich**, sebuah kota kecil yang indah, dengan berbagai macam bangunan bergaya Victoria yang berdiri kokoh mencakar langit. Banyak bangunan yang berumur tua, tapi sangat cantik dan artistic. Walau begitu, kota ini juga cukup modern, dan tak ketinggalan mode. Perpaduan harmonis antara budaya asli yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, dengan style modern yang kekinian, merupakan seni luar biasa yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang Munish. Masyarakat di kota ini juga ramah, sehingga aku bisa beradaptasi. Yah walaupun sesungguhnya aku masih mengalami _shock culture_, tapi aku bisa mengatasi semuanya.

Hari ini, aku akan menyerahkan CV ku pada salah satu toko kue. Aku melihat lowongan pekerjaannya di koran, dan tak ada salahnya mencoba melamar. Tapi sepertinya toko itu toko yang kecil dan kurang terkenal, karena beberapa orang yang kutanya mengenai toko itu, mereka tak ada yang tahu.

Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Petra Ral. Umurku 20 tahun, dan baru saja lulus dari sekolah tata boga. Aku datang ke Jerman dan menginjakkan kaki ke kota Munish, hanya karena ingin mencoba belajar di tempat baru yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Yup, aku tinggal sendirian disini, tepatnya di apartemen kecil yang murah. Ayahku, kutinggalkan Ia di Wheels, bersama dengan anjing kecilku.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir jalan, mengitari barisan rapi pertokoan disana. Sambil memegang secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat toko kue itu, aku mendongakan kepala sambil membaca semua plang toko.

"Freiheit Cake", gumamku dalam hati, sambil mencari plang toko dengan tulisan serupa. Aku mengerutkan alisku, sambil menggaruk rambut vermilionku yang tidak gatal. Aku sama sekali tak menemukannya. Dimana letak toko itu? Aku hampir menghabisi jejeran pertokoan, tetapi sama sekali tak menemukan satupun toko dengan nama aneh Freiheit Cake.

Di ujung jalan, aku melihat dua orang ibu-ibu dengan tangan penuh tas belanjaan—sepertinya habis belanja keperluan dapur—bersama anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil, sedang mengintip bagian dalam salah satu toko dibalik pintu kaca toko tersebut. Wajah mereka tampak kebingungan, dan saling berbisik-bisik. Mereka bergumam, "ini toko kue, ya?" dengan penuh keraguan. Tapi tak lama, mereka berlalu.

Rasa penasaranku kemudian terusik, dan menghampiri toko tersebut. Sepertinya toko itu sedang buka, tapi sangat sepi dan gelap. Tak ada siapapun di meja kasirnya. Tak ada musik klasik yang mengalun di speakernya. Aku dapat merasakan hawa yang suram. Tidak, ini seperti sedang tutup, bahkan seperti sudah digusur. Tapi, aku melihat jejeran kue yang fresh di etalase tokonya. Sungguh, toko ini benar-benar membingungkan!

Aku melihat ke sekitar toko itu, dan alangkah kagetnya aku, begitu melihat tulisan—sangat kecil bagi ukuran plang toko—bertuliskan Freiheit Cake!

Oh!

Aku menelan ludah. Jadi toko inilah yang kucari daritadi. Sebuah toko kecil yang suram. Terlihat sepi dan tak ada pembelinya. Yakinkah aku bekerja disini? Apakah akan sanggup bertahan? Bagaimana jika pemiliknya brengsek? Bagaimana jika aku tak digaji?

"Tidak, aku lebih baik tidak usah melamar disini," bisikku dalam hati.

Kuputuskan untuk membatalkan melamar kerja di tempat itu. Ah, lebih baik aku melamar di restoran patisserie yang agak besar, dan hidupku akan lebih sejahtera. Aku melangkah mundur, dan berniat untuk pulang. Tetapi, benar-benar nasib yang buruk, tiba-tiba saja kakiku terpeleset dan BRAK! Badanku terhempas ke depan dan menabrak pintu kaca tersebut hingga engselnya lepas, membuat pintu itu jatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping!

Ya Tuhan!

Keributan yang kubuat cukup parah, hingga memancing perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Mereka memancarkan wajah iba dan prihatin. Aku? Aku masih tersungkur dengan sangat konyol diantara pecahan kaca yang hancur berantakan, menahan sakit, malu, dan takut yang luar biasa. Sungguh, rasanya ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam toko, aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian memasak keluar dengan sedikit tergesa dari balik pintu dapur. Lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu sungguh kaget melihat pintu tokonya hancur berantakan. Mata tajamnya melirikku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Aku meringis. "Matilah aku."

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 1 : It's My Big Day! And I Ruined The Glass Door**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi mahoni di dalam sebuah dapur. Kepalaku hanya menunduk. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku. Dalam hati, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan jiwaku yang kini sangat ketakutan. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang, membuat aku meremas tanganku sendiri yang penuh dengan luka lecet.

Di depanku, tepatnya di seberang meja, sedang berdiri seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda, dengan pakaian masak yang penuh tepung, juga bau vanilla. Kedua tangannya berlipat di depan dadanya, sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Iris abu-abunya yang mengerikan itu, sungguh, aku tak berani menatapnya balik.

Sepertinya dialah pemilik toko Freiheit Cake ini.

"Jadi… kau sebenarnya mau apa?" Tanya lelaki itu. Ia mengibaskan rambut legamnya. Bau keringatnya sedikit tercium, sepertinya ia bekerja keras daritadi.

Aku tambah menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha meredam rasa takut dan tegangku. Sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, karena bibirku terus mengatup. Aku tak mampu membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kau harus menggantinya, kau tahu," bisik lelaki itu pelan. Kata-kata pelan itu seperti mencubitku, dan membuat perasaanku tambah sesak.

Lagi-lagi aku tak membalas ucapannya. Pria itu melengos.

"Kau mau dipanggilkan polisi?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Sungguh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan dilaporkan polisi? Akan dipenjara? Seperti apa wajah ayah jika mendengar ini? Aku tinggal sendirian disini, dan baru sebulan disini, dan aku sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal? Sungguh, akulah yang terburuk!

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. "Hiks!" desisku, tak dapat menahan tangisku yang akhirnya tumpah bersama rasa takutku. Iris abu-abu lelaki itu tampak terbelalak melihatku yang malah menangis seperti anak kecil.

Lagi-lagi, ia melengos.

Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekatiku, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya kearahku. Ia melepaskan tanganku yang menutup wajahku dengan pelan, dan mengusap air mataku dengan lembut.

Aku kaget dengan perbuatan lembutnya yang tak terduga.

"Kau hanyalah gadis kecil," ucapnya. Ia mengambil plester luka dari laci dapurnya, dan menempelkan plester itu pada luka-luka di tanganku.

"Ma… maafkan aku, Tuan," ucapku terbata. Sungguh, aku canggung dengan perlakuannya yang baik padaku. Aku benar-benar salah menilainya. Kukira tadi Ia adalah pria yang jahat. Jari-jarinya yang belepotan tepung mengelus lembut telapak tanganku yang sudah tertempel plester. Tiba-tiba, matanya melirik iris oranyeku dengan sedikit tajam. Seketika aku dapat merasakan, pipiku pasti bersemu merah.

"Setelah ini pulang dan beristirahatlah. Lupakan soal pintu itu. Aku juga tak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Kita selesaikan saja masalah ini secara personal," ucapnya. Suara beratnya membuatku sangat lega. Aku sangat bahagia!

"Te… Terima kasih banyak, Tuan! Sungguh kebaikan hatimu sangat…" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku menangis lagi.

"Tapi, besok kau harus kembali lagi kemari," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Jadilah pelayanku," bisiknya.

Mataku terbelalak. "Eeeh? Ma.. maksudnya?" balasku masih bingung dengan perkataannya yang aneh.

"Aku bilang, kau harus menggantinya, bukan? Ya, kau harus membayar semuanya. Jadilah pelayanku di toko ini," ucapnya. Sangat dingin. Aku dapat merasakan aura hitam yang mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengitarinya.

Wajahku seketika membiru.

"Kau tak mau? Jadi kau ingin menyelesaikannya di meja hijau?" ucapnya.

"Aaahh… tidak, maksudku.. bukan itu," aku mulai canggung dan kebingungan. Aku menarik nafas pelan, dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. "A—aku sudah bekerja di restoran patisserie, jadi aku tak bisa…" ucapku berbohong.

Ia menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian, ia pergi mengambil secarik kertas, dan kalkulator. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia kembali dan memberikan kertas itu padaku.

"Kau harus membayar sekian juta," ucapnya dingin.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. "Se—segini banyak kah?!"

Pria bertampang datar itu mengangguk.

Aku meringis melihat angka yang cukup banyak di kertas itu. Aku hanya merusak pintu kaca kan? Apakah pintu kaca semahal ini? Memangnya kaca itu terbuat dari apa? Bebatuan dari pegunungan Himalaya kah?

"Ini tidak masuk akal…" ucapku lirih.

"Hm? Memang segitu, kau tak tahu apa-apa ya?" gumamnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Bisa menggantinya? Kalau tidak, kuberikan kesempatan untuk _resign_ dari tempat kerjamu, dan jadilah pelayanku," ucapnya tegas. Mata abu-abunya itu… seperti sedang menikamku.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Kutarik lagi ucapanku, laki-laki ini sangat kejam!

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Sungguh, aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Menggantinya dengan uang? Hey, aku pengangguran! Untuk makan saja sudah susah. Terpaksa sudah, aku harus memilih pilihan kedua.

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan berat, seperti ada beton yang terikat di tengkukku.

Melihatku mengangguk, laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis padaku. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia. Sepertinya ia siap untuk menyiksaku!

Dan disinilah semua ceritaku bermula. Sebuah toko kue tersuram disepanjang kota Munish. Tanpa pembeli, tanpa music klasik yang mengalun, aura hitam memenuhi ruangan, dan segala keburukan yang ada. Mungkin kalian akan mendengar banyak jeritan histeris dan banyak omelan, bersatu padu dengan dengungan mixer yang mengaduk vanilla serta lelehan mentega. Menikmati tikaman dari bosku yang paling jahat sedunia, dengan segala siksaan yang ada. Semuanya hanya ada di Freiheit Cake!

Hai semuanya!

Yup, akhirnya aku menyempatkan untuk menulis fic lagi, yay! Maaf ya kalau gak bisa terlalu rajin nulis. Semua ini akibat dari tugas kuliah yang menggunung *derita mahasiswa

Oke deh, cerita _Love In Freiheit Cake _ini bakal jadi project besar aku, karena aku merencanakan membuatnya dengan 12 chapter atau lebih, hehehe. Macem sinetron gitu, ada serinya.

Nah, disini karakternya lumayan OOC, soalnya umur Petra kubuat masih muda banget dan labil, juga meletup-letup. Kupikir cocok sama karakter Rivaille yang galak dan dingin *plak. Dan disini, Petra kubuat nggak terlalu feminim dan gak lembut-lembut banget lah. Moga kalian suka ya *sujud.

Oh ya, buat yang kemarin-kemarin pada baca dan nge-review fic ku, aku ucapin, MAKASI BANGEEE Duh, seneng banget bacanya, bener-bener nge-dopping semangatku buat nulis lagi. Tenang aja, walau aku gak bisa bales reviewnya, tapi aku jamahi kok fic-fic kalian 3

Yup, segini dulu deh curhatannya. Makasi ya yang udah baca, sampai ketemu di chapter 2!

~Suichi Shinozuka~


	2. Mocca Trimis With Little Girl's Taste

"Tit….. Tiiit….. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt!"

Brak! Aku menghempaskan tanganku diatas weker, hingga weker malang itu berhenti berbunyi dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang melekat erat bagaikan di lem super kuat, dan aku gagal.

"Hmmm…." Aku menikmati dengan bahagia menggeliat di kasur yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi 100 kali lipat lebih nyaman dan empuk dari biasanya. Godaan dari kebuah kasur memang tak mudah untuk ditaklukkan, apalagi oleh seorang gadis sepertiku.

"Tiiit…. Tiiit…" lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara yang mengganggu kebahagiaanku. "Lho? Alarmnya masih bunyi?" gumamku penasaran. Dengan berat, kuangkat kepalaku ke arah alarm. Dan alarmku, masih tetap tergeletak tak berdaya. Mati.

"Oh… suara _cellphone_…" gumamku sambil menepuk pelan keningku. Segera kuambil ponselku, dan kutekan lambang hijau pada layar.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat pagi. Ini aku, Rivaille. Ingatlah bekerja hari ini. Hari pertama kau tak boleh sampai telat," balas seseorang di seberang telepon.

Lagi-lagi aku menepuk pelan keningku.

"Ya baiklah!" ucapku singkat, kemudian kuputuskan hubungan teleponnya. "Bos macam apa ini… kenapa dia menghantui hari-hariku…" bisikku dalam hati.

Gara-gara mendengar suara berat dan suramnya tadi, membuat telingaku menjadi terganggu dan mood tidurku jadi menghilang entah kemana. Bibirku manyun. Kulempar cellphone-ku ke bantal, dan segera kuangkat badanku dari kasur. Aku segera menuju wastafel, dan mencuci wajahku.

Setelah wajahku basah sepenuhnya oleh air yang menyegarkan, aku segera merapikan sedikit rambut vermilionku yang kusut bagaikan terkena topan. Tiba-tiba saja, tanganku berhenti mengatur helaian rambut. Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Nama bosku itu… siapa tadi?"

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 1 : Mocca Trimis With Little Girl's Taste**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kecil yang katanya toko kue. Mulutku menganga, dan mataku terbelalak seperti orang idiot. Aku terpaku hampir 5 menit disana, sampai kulihat bosku menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan dari dalam toko.

"Ka—kapan pintu ini diperbaiki?!" Pekikku. Baru saja kemarin sore kulihat pintu kaca ini sudah hancur berantakan—karena ulahku— tapi kini sudah berdiri kokoh dan mengkilat lagi? Bagaimana bisa?!

"Sudahlah, tak usah banyak bicara. Cepat bantu aku hey pelayan," ucap pria bertampang dingin, dengan baju masak yang berbau vanilla. Berambut hitam legam, dengan tatapan yang tajam, sama seperti ucapannya yang menikam. Yap, dialah bosku.

Aku membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, takut merusaknya lagi.

"Hey, cepatlah. Kau lambat sekali. Kita tak boleh membuang banyak waktu," kata lelaki itu, sambil berlalu. Aku mendengus.

"Bawel."

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah tajam itu muncul lagi dari balik pintu, dan langsung membuat jantungku hampir berhenti. Aku terkesiap. "Dia dengar tidak yang tadi?!"

"Lain kali, kau harus bersikap sopan pada bosmu di telepon," ucapnya kemudian kembali ke dapur lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega, tapi tetap saja memasang tampang kesal.

Di hari pertamaku, sambil menunggu bosku membuat kue, aku memilih untuk membersihkan seluruh isi toko. Toko ini ternyata cukup bersih. Yah, mungkin karena sepi, jadi jarang ada debu. Aku mulai menyapu langit-langit, dan mengepel lantai _parquet _dengan sesempurna mungkin. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil karyaku. Semuanya bersih. Tanpa debu, dan sangat harum.

Perasaan puasku seketika suram. "Kenapa kukerjakan dengan baik tugas yang ia berikan?!"

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung, dan kujatuhkan badanku di kursi kasir. Daguku bertopang pada meja kasir, menunjukkan rasa malasku yang luar biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian, kucium bau vanilla, coklat, dan segala bau yang harum-harum dan enak menyeruak dari dalam dapur. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan kudapati bosku sedang memegang nampan penuh kue-kue hangat. Ia meletakkannya di etalase.

"Sepertinya enak," ucapku basa-basi.

Pria itu menatapku tajam. "Ini bukan untukmu."

Aku melengos.

Di depan pintu, kulihat dua gadis SMA sedang mendongakkan kepalanya di pintu, kemudian memasuki toko dengan penuh keraguan.

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Lihatlah caraku melayani tamu, dan pelajarilah," ucap laki-laki itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Sombong sekali, padahal pakaiannya saja masih belepotan adonan!

Bosku menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Dan salah satu dari gadis SMA itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, apakah ini toko kue?"

Bosku menghela nafas. "Menurutmu? Sesuai pengelihatanmu ini tempat apa?" balas pria beroktaf rendah itu. Gadis itu terkesiap. Aku pun ikut terkesiap. "Jika ingin membeli kue, pergilah kesana dan pilihlah kue yang diinginkan," lanjutnya.

Dengan penuh ketakutan, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah etalase. Wajah mereka membiru. Sungguh kasihan.

Sampai di depan etalase, bukannya langsung memilih, mereka malah berdiskusi dengan lama tentang kue yang ingin mereka beli. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya mereka kesulitan sekali dalam memilih kue.

"Hey, jika kalian tak ingin kue, lebih baik tak usah membeli kue, bukan?!" bentak bosku dari belakang.

"Hyah!" Pekik kedua gadis itu, kemudian mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan toko dengan ketakutan.

Pria berambut hitam legam itu menghela nafas. "Lagi-lagi gagal."

"Hey, ekspresi mereka seperti terjebak masuk ke kandang macan yang kelaparan, kau tahu," ucapku. Pria itu menatapku tajam. Gahh! Itu adalah tatapan paling seram yang pernah kulihat!

"Cih, tunggu saja pelanggan berikutnya, akan kuperlihatkan cara melayani yang baik," ucapnya lagi, kemudian melangkah kembali ke dapur. Sambil menunggunya bekerja di dapur, aku melihat-lihat kue yang ia buat. Hmm… harum sekali. Bentuknya juga, sungguh pekerjaan yang rapi dan sempurna. Aku jadi sangat ingin memakannya!

"Ah tidak, aku tidak akan memujinya. Tidak akan pernah!" Desisku pelan. Aku mengambil majalah lama di meja, dan membacanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan sama sekali tak ada pembeli yang datang. Aku mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk melihat apa yang bosku kerjakan di dapur. Aku beranjak dari kursiku, dan kudapati pria bertubuh tak begitu tinggi itu sedang membaca buku tebal. Sepertinya resep kue.

"_Mocca_?" ucapku.

Pria itu terkesiap. Sepertinya konsentrasinya jadi pecah gara-gara kuganggu.

"Ya. Aku suka mocca," ucapnya singkat. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada buku tebal itu.

"Hmm… mau kubuatkan _Mocca Trimis_?" ucapku menawarkan diri. Yah, aku merasa bosan jika hanya duduk diam saja. Lagipula aku suka membuat kue. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika berbaik hati pada bosku yang brengsek satu ini.

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau bisa?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Hey hey hey, jangan remehkan aku ya. Aku ini Petra Ral, lulusan tata boga di London dengan score yang memuaskan, kau tahu? Dan aku punya lidah yang peka dan terlatih," ucapku menyombongkan diri.

Pria itu masih menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hmm.. baiklah, buatkan aku satu kue mocca. Dan aku takkan memaafkanmu jika lidahku merasa tak puas," ucapnya.

"Hahaa, oke tunggu saja," balasku, sambil mengambil peralatan memasak. Kupecahkan telur, kemudian kucampurkan dengan gula, cake emulsifier, maizena, pasta mocca, dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Semuanya kuracik dengan lincah di loyang, sampai merata dan menebar bau manis yang menggiurkan. Kemudian kulelehkan mentega, dan kucampurkan ke adonan tadi. Kukocok adonan itu dengan mixer sampai mengembang, kemudian kupanggang hampir 20 menit di oven. Sambil menunggu, kukocok putih telur untuk membuat _whipped cream_, kemudian kuolesi whipped cream diatas kue yang telah matang, tak lupa kutaburi permen gula diatasnya agar lebih enak dan menarik.

"Tadaa! Mocca trimisnya sudah jadi!" ucapku riang. Kubuat kue itu sesempurna dan semenggiurkan mungkin, dan akan kubuat bosku terpaku tak percaya!

Kuletakkan kue itu diatas meja. "Fufufu, silakan dinikmati," ucapku riang. Pria itu menatapku dengan sinis.

"Kau tiba-tiba ceria dan suka senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Mengerikan," gumamnya.

"Errrggh!" desisku. Mengerikan katanya? Dasar pria tak tahu diri!

Lelaki itu kemudian memotong kue tersebut, Dan melahapnya. Tatapannya datar, tak ada perubahan. Ia terus mengunyah, sedangkan aku tetap tegang menunggu reaksinya.

"Rasa gadis kecil," ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Terlalu manis. Manisnya itu, tidak alami. Terlalu mencolok dan menyengat dilidahku. Rasa mocca-nya jadi samar, padahal aku suka mocca," ucapnya. Aku menelan ludah

"Tekstur sponge cake-nya sih oke, tapi apa-apaan permen gula ini? Sangat tidak elegan! Aku tak suka. Kau saja yang makan," lanjut pria itu sambil mendorong piringnya ke arahku. Aku tertegun. Kue yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah, dia bilang tidak enak?

"Apa-apaan kau?! Apa kau tak bisa menghargai pekerjaan orang lain?" pekikku. Pria itu menatapku kaget. "Kau selalu saja menganggap remeh orang lain, dan selalu menganggap dirimu yang paling hebat, bukan?!" ucapku lagi. Otakku rasanya kalang kabut. Kata-kata itu, rasanya seperti keluar sendiri dari mulutku!

"Hey jaga ucapanmu…"

"Kaulah yang harusnya begitu! Kau tak pernah sopan pada orang lain, makanya tak ada pelanggan yang berani mendekati toko ini, bukan?" teriakku. Lagi-lagi ucapanku tak terkontrol.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan kearahku. Seketika badanku terasa dingin, takut bosku itu akan menamparku karena ucapanku yang tak sopan.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku. Tapi bosku itu tak menggubriskannya dan tetap saja mendekat. "Ugh!" aku semakin takut.

Dengan reflek, aku mengambil kue yang kubuat tadi, kemudian kulempar ke arah bosku!

"Brak!"

Kulihat whipped cream dan serpihan kue meleleh jatuh ke lantai, bersama bau-bau manis yang menyerbak. Baju bosku jadi berwarna coklat penuh dengan cream. Kotornya sangat parah, terutama wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya!

Sungguh, aku benar-benar kehilangan kendaliku. Kue itu kulempar dan tepat mengenai wajahnya! Kini wajahnya sangat kotor penuh warna coklat.

Aku meringis ketakutan. Rasanya ingin kabur!

"Kau… harus bertanggung jawab…" ucap pria dingin itu.

Mendengar itu, seketika aku langsung berlari ke arah pojok ruangan, dan memeluk lutut ketakutan. Ia kemudian mengejarku, dan berdiri di depanku. Wajahku membiru. Tolong jangan bunuh aku!

Kemudian, pria itu berjongkok, dan menjebakku dengan kedua tangannya.

Kabedon.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," ucapnya dingin. Aku meringis, sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku ketakutan.

"Aku suruh tadi kau untuk memakan kuenya kan? Nah, sekarang, makanlah kue ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke wajahnya.

Aku tertegun. "Eh? Tapi kan jorok…" ucapku lirih.

"Lakukan," ucapnya tegas, sambil menatap irisku dengan sangat tajam. Aku meringis, tak berani membantah lagi. Kucolek pelan cream di hidungnya, kemudian kuulum di mulutku.

"Ah benar, terlalu manis," ujarku dalam hati.

Pria itu terdiam. Kemudian ia berkata, "gunakan lidahmu."

Bola mataku membesar mendengarnya. "What? Kau bilang apa?!"

"Haruskah kuulangi lagi?" Gunakan lidahmu," ucapnya datar. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Benar-benar hukuman yang mengerikan!

"Kau mesuuuumm!" pekikku sambil mendorong jauh bahunya.

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Lakukan."

Aku meringis. "Dasar pria mesum…" ucapku. Dengan penuh keraguan, pelan-pelan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Kujilat cream mocca yang melekat di pipinya.

Seketika jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Sungguh, tubuhku rasanya lemas dan tak bisa melawannya. Rasanya panas, seperti sedang demam. Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang!

Setelah pipi, aku menjilat ujung hidungnya pelan. Seketika bibirku langsung bergetar. Jantungku berdegup hebat!

"Sudah!" teriakku sambil mendorong bahunya.

"Hmp. Dasar," jawab pria itu sambil mendengus. Kemudian ia berdiri, dan meninggalkanku. Ternyata dia pergi ke toilet. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara air yang mengucur dari wastafel.

Aku masih terpaku di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk lutut. Dengan sedikit rasa heran, aku bergumam, "lho? Dia menurutiku?"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan wajah yang bersih tanpa kue yang melekat. Hanya bajunya saja yang masih kotor. Ia mengibaskan kepalanya, agar rambut hitamnya tidak lepek. Tetapi, tetap saja agak lepek sedikit. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia agak keren...

Matanya melirikku yang masih terpaku dengan tampang yang bodoh. Tak lama kemudian, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ma—maaf yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sopan. Terlebih pada bosku sendiri… aku benar-benar menyesal…" ucapku. Kali ini aku mengucapkannya dengan tulus, karena semua ini karena salahku. Aku cukup menyesalinya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepalaku dielus. Lembut, sangat lembut. Seketika, aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku, dan kudapati bosku sedang menundukkan badannya, dengan tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tuan…"

"Panggil aku Rivaille," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Aku menggelengkan leherku ke kanan. "Tuan Rivaille?"

Lelaki yang bernama Rivaille itu mendesis. "Ya terserah kau saja."

Kemudian, kami berdua terdiam. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

"Yah…" Rivaille memecahkan keheningan. "Aku tidak akan memecatmu, walaupun kau kurang ajar. Kau akan tetap bekerja disini."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Benarkah?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Tetapi ada syaratnya. Kau harus membuatkanku kopi setiap pagi. Setiap hari."

Aku melongo. Aku tak salah dengar kan?

"Eh, tunggu. Apa-apaan itu?!" jeritku. Aku tak mau membuatkan kopi tiap hari untuk bos sialan ini!

"Hoo, jadi kau menolak," Rivaille menjongkokkan badannya, dan menatap iris oranye stroberiku dengan bola mata abu-abunya. "Jadi kau ingin berurusan denganku di meja hijau mengenai insiden pintu kaca itu?"

"Ugghh!" aku benar-benar dipojokkan sekarang. Aku terjebak, dan tak bisa keluar sekarang. Aku benar-benar masuk ke permainan jebakannya yang menyedihkan!

Aku meringis. Wajahku menunjukkan rasa kesalku yang besar, dan pasti terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Kulihat pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Uurrgghh!" Aku menggeram dengan hebatnya. Rasanya kesal sekali! Benar-benar pak tua yang sangat brengsek!

To be continued


	3. Kid's Party

Siang yang cukup terik dan hangat. Yah, musim semi yang indah akan berakhir di Munish, dan akan berganti menjadi musim panas, yang akan penuh keringat. Dan aku, masih di toko kue yang suram ini, sambil membolak-balikkan majalah lama tentang otomotif yang membosankan. Sedangkan bosku—tuan Rivaille—sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan adonannya di dapur. Sayup-sayup kucium bau keju menyerbak dari dalam dapur. Daritadi. Sekitar dari 3 jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang dia kerjakan dengan keju-keju itu?!" desisku dalam hati. Tapi aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Malas. Aku tidak mau gara-gara mengganggunya, aku akan mendapatkan masalah seperti kemarin. Harus terjebak disini dan membuatkan kopi setiap hari untuknya sudah cukup menyiksaku.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa kue diatasnya.

"_Mascarpone?_" tanyaku. Basa-basi.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "Tahu darimana?" tanyanya singkat.

"Dari baunya saja sih. Tapi aku benar, kan?" jawabku, dengan tatapan innocent. Ya, baunya memang samar, mungkin hampir sama seperti bau keju lainnya. Tapi, ada sedikit ciri khas yang berbeda pada _mascarpone_ dari keju-keju yang lain. Yah, aku sulit menjelaskannya.

"Maaf, permisi," tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita masuk ke toko kami. Spontan, aku dan tuan Rivaille segera membenarkan posisi. Aku memasang senyum yang ramah untuk menyambutnya. Sedangkan, bosku tidak.

"Ah, aku ingin membeli sepotong kue untuk dimakan disini," ucap wanita berkacamata itu. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan blazer berwarna hijau tua, dan sangat rapi. Sepertinya ia seorang wanita karier. Ah, ada name tag yang terpasang di blazernya. Dan, aku berhasil membacanya. Namanya Hanji.

"Silakan pilih kue yang diinginkan," ucapku ramah padanya. Kulihat senyum ceria dan penuh semangat bersemu di wajahnya, sambil memilih-milih kue di dalam etalase. Aku menoleh kearah tuan Rivaille dengan alis mengerut. "Kenapa dia diam saja?" gumamku. Apa dia menyuruhku untuk melayani pembeli ini? Padahal dia bilang, akan memberikan contoh cara melayani pembeli—walau caranya sangat payah— cih!

Ah, aku ingin membeli yang ini, ucapnya sambil menunjukkan _strawberry mille-feuille_. Dengan sigap, aku segera mengambil kue itu, dan kuletakkan diatas piring dengan hati-hati. Setelah membayar, wanita itu segera menuju salah satu meja pelanggan. Setelah berhasil melayani satu pembeli, aku kembali duduk di kursi kasir dengan malas.

Selang beberapa menit, wanita yang bernama Hanji itu mengambil _cellphone_-nya, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya. Sejurus kemudian, kudapati ia mengobrol dengan asiknya di telepon. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, entah kenapa suaranya semakin keras, dan ia tampak semakin bersemangat.

"Erwin! Kau dimana sekarang sudah lama aku tak melihat kilauan di wajahmu, HAHAHAHA!" teriaknya di telepon.

"Dia tertawa atas lawakannya sendiri," ucapku dalam hati.

"Sonny dan Bean? Ah mereka sehat-sehat saja. Semakin lama, mereka semakin besar, kau tahu," balas wanita itu lagi.

"Sonny? Bean? Siapa itu? Anaknya kah?" gumamku.

"Oh ya, waktu ulang tahun Bean, aku membelikannya kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar. Dan mereka berdua sangat senang! Hahaha, saking senangnya, mereka berdua memakan kue besar itu sendirian. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita berambut merah bata itu terdiam sejenak, sepertinya menunggui lawan bicaranya menjawab.

Kemudian, wanita itu berbicara lagi, "karena kekenyangan, mereka akhirnya mual dan muntah di bus sekolah! Astaga waktu itu aku benar-benar marah pada mereka. Tapi jika diingat lagi, aku benar-benar geli! Hahahaa!" teriaknya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yikes!"

"Eh Erwin, ngomong-ngomong, carikan aku pacar dong, aku bosan nih hidup sendiri. Ibuku selalu menanyakan mana calon suamiku. Padahal pacar saja tidak punya!" Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sambil menghilangkan rasa mualku, aku mengernyitkan alis karena kebingungan. "Lalu Sonny dan Bean itu siapa?!"

Selebihnya, aku tidak mengerti atas apa yang ia bicarakan. Yang jelas, ia tertawa dan berbicara keras sekali, seakan toko ini adalah kamar miliknya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, sesosok tuan Rivaille keluar dari dapur, dan berjalan menuju wanita itu. Wajahnya sangat sangar dan mengerikan. Wajahku langsung pucat, takut hal yang mengerikan terjadi.

"Maaf, apakah kau tidak mengerti sopan santun? Tidak boleh makan sambil bicara, kau tahu? Dan juga kau bisa mengganggu orang lain dengan teriakan kerasmu yang memuakkan," ucap tuan Rivaille dengan sangat dingin. Aku membatu di belakang meja kasir.

Wanita itu seketika kaget di bentak tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mematikan teleponnya, dan berdiri. Sepertinya ia naik darah. "Hey! Dengar ya. Terserahku kan mau berbuat apa? Lagi pula kan sudah biasa orang menelepon sambil makan kue? Kau kira aku sedang makan malam di istana kerajaan?!" bentak wanita itu, tak kalah sangarnya dengan tuan Rivaille.

Pria yang masih berbau keju itu hanya terdiam. Kemudian wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula tak ada pelanggan disini kecuali aku, bukan? Lalu siapa yang akan terganggu?!" pekiknya lagi.

"Aku! Aku yang merasa terganggu akan cekikikanmu yang mengerikan, kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa aku membuat kue yang lezat jika telingaku harus mendengar suaramu yang memilukan?!" kini tuan Rivaille membalasnya dengan tekanan yang sedikit keras.

Wajah wanita itu langsung memerah karena marah yang luar biasa. "Prang!" Ia membanting garpu yang sedang ia pegang. Dengan penuh kekesalah, ia menuju pintu toko.

"Aku tidak akan pernah ke toko ini lagi! Seumur hidupku!" bentaknya, sebelum membanting pintu kaca toko.

Melihat wanita itu berlalu, pria berambut hitam legam itu mendengus. Sepertinya ia masih kesal, tetapi sudah sedikit lega. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke dapur. Sebelum masuk ke dapur, ia menatapku sejenak. Aku yang masih membaru tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan bosku, kemudian bertanya.

"Tuan, kau lahir di jaman apa?"

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 3 : Kid's Party**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Kau," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kearahku. "Jangan ikut-ikutan seperti dia."

"Hufff" Aku mengembungkan pipiku. "Tapi menurutku, kau keterlaluan, tuan! Di jaman ini, orang makan sambil menelepon itu biasa! Terlebih makan kue!" bantahku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menggubrisku. Aku melengos. Benar-benar pak tua yang menyebalkan!

Ia kembali masuk ke dapurnya, dan aku kembali berkutat pada majalah otomotif.

Beberapa lama kemudian, muncul tiga anak SD, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka di pintu, dengan wajah penuh keraguan.

"Wah, anak-anak," gumamku. Yap, aku menyukai anak-anak. Mereka sangat lugu dan polos. Wajah mereka juga manis, seperti _caramel_ yang meleleh diatas roti kering. Pokoknya, aku sangat menyukai mereka. Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku, memanggil mereka masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang," sambutku sambil tersenyum ramah. Melihatku, mereka langsung tersenyum, dan kehilangan rasa takut mereka. "Kalian mau membeli kue?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk berbarengan.

"Wah," aku tersenyum kegirangan, melihat kelucuan mereka. "Silakan pilih kue yang kalian inginkan."

Mereka bertiga segera melihat-lihat etalase, sambil melihat kue-kue yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba, alis mereka mengerut, dan menunjukkan rasa kecewa.

"Mahal, ya," ucap anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang.

"Hey Mikasa, kau bawa uang berapa? Cukup tidak?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut brunette itu.

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu menggeleng. "Tidak cukup."

"Sial! Uangku juga tidak cukup! Gara-gara tadi kubelikan mainan," umpat anak berambut brunette tadi. Mereka menghela nafas kecewa. Aku turut sedih mendengar mereka tidak membawa uang.

"Ah!" aku tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, dan spontan berseru. Mereka serempak menoleh kearahku.

"Kalian ambil saja kue yang kalian inginkan. Dan kalian tidak usah membayar!" ucapku. Mata mereka seketika membesar.

"Be, benarkah?!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Matanya berbinar-binar, sangat lucu.

"Kakak, kau serius?" sambung gadis berambut hitam bernama Mikasa.

Aku mengangguk. "Yup! Silakan dipilih!" jawabku dengan riang. Mereka tampak senang, dan langsung menempelkan wajah mereka di kaca etalase.

"Aku cheesecake," ucap Mikasa.

"Kalau aku, aku mau yang ini," ucap anak laki-laki berambut brunette itu sambil menunjuk ke kue mocca.

"Aku mau tiramisu," ujar anak yang berambut pirang.

Aku mengambil kue-kue yang mereka minta, kemudian meletakannya diatas nampan. Setelah itu, aku mengantar mereka ke meja pelanggan.

"Hmm… kelihatannya enak," ucap anak berambut brunette. Ia anak yang paling bersemangat dari tadi, berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Hey Eren, kau tidak boleh makan duluan," ucap Mikasa. Anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Eren itu mendengus.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita makan bersama," kata anak berambut pirang menengahi mereka. Aku cekikikan kecil. Mereka sangat menggemaskan!

Akhirnya, aku berkenalan dengan mereka bertiga. Nama mereka adalah Mikasa, Eren dan Armin. Mereka masih kelas 5 SD, dan rumah mereka berdekatan. Mikasa adalah gadis yang agak pendiam, dan jarang berbicara. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam, dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan Eren, adalah anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat. Ia suka berteriak, dan Mikasa akan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Eren memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang sangat menawan. Dan yang terakhir, adalah Armin. Anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu, dan juga polos. Matanya berwarna biru langit cerah dan berbinar-binar. Duuh, mereka benar-benar membuatku geregetan!

"Kuenya sangat enak!" pekik Eren. Ia melahap kue itu dengan gembira. Yang lain juga mengangguk riang, dengan pipi mengembung penuh kue.

"Hey Eren, makanlah dengan pelan. Lihat, mocca-nya sampai belepotan di wajahmu," ucapku sambil tertawa melihat wajah Eren yang tampak konyol. Pipi Eren langsung merah, dan mengambil tissue di meja.

Setelah itu, aku dan mereka bertiga mengobrol dan saling bercanda bersama. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 5, akhirnya mereka pamit untuk pulang.

"Ah! Besok bawalah teman-teman kalian ya! Aku akan memberikan kalian kue gratis lagi. Oke?!" ucapku sambil mengancungkan jempol. Mata mereka terbelalak sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Benarkah? Boleh makan gratis lagi?" ucap Eren bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk girang. "Yup! Asal, harus membawa teman-teman kalian."

Mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia, kemudian berlari pulang dengan riang. Aku melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, kemudian masuk ke toko lagi. Kudapati tuan Rivaille sudah berdiri tepat di depanku, dan keningku menabrak hidungnya.

"Ouch!" pekikku. "Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil mengusap keningku. Ia menatap mataku dengan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar tuan Rivaille bertanya balik. Kini ia sedang tidak menggunakan celemeknya yang penuh tepung.

"Ah? Aku? Aku baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan. Itu tugasku, bukan?" jawabku dengan sedikit terbata.

Pria itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang datar. "Dan mereka tidak membayar?"

"Deg!" aku terkesiap. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, memutar otak bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Keringat dinginku sedikit mencul di keningku.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menggenggam kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian menarik wajahku, ke wajahnya. Kini ia dapat menatap bola mataku lekat-lekat, dengan jarak di ujung hidung kami yang hanya dua atau tiga sentimeter.

"Jawablah!" bentaknya dengan suara yang dingin.

Wajahku merah padam. Ini pertama kalinya wajahku sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki! Mataku seakan berkunang-kunang karena sangat malu!

"Le—lepaskan aku dulu…" ucapku pelan. Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit, kemudian melepas kelima jarinya dari pipiku. Aku langsung mundur selangkah, dan tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Umm… ya aku memberikan kue pada mereka tanpa bayar… Dan aku menjanjikan akan memberikan mereka kue gratis lagi besok, jika mereka membawa banyak teman…" ujarku pelan. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan pisau daging dan menikamku.

"Hah?!" pekiknya terkejut, membuatku terkejut juga. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana jika aku bangkrut?" bentak tuan Rivaille. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan tatapan keheranan, juga sedikit menggeram karena kesal atas apa yang ia katakan.

"Bangkrut? Hey, selama ini juga tidak ada pelanggan dan kue sering mubazir, dan kau tidak bangkrut, bukan? Lagipula ini penting untuk menarik orang-orang ke toko ini, kau tahu? Kita harus memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara agar orang tak takut kemari, walau harus rugi sekalipun! Kau tahu strategi marketing tidak sih?" ucapku dengan panjang. Lagi-lagi, aku terbawa emosi labilku yang susah dikendalikan.

Bola mata pria itu membesar, kemudian ia kembali menatapku dengan tajam. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tapi kau yang harus membuat kue untuk mereka. Aku tidak mau repot karena ulahmu," ucap tuan Rivaille.

Aku mendengus dengan cukup keras. "Baiklah! Kali ini aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" bentakku, kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku mengambil barang-barangku, kemudian meninggalkan toko juga tuan Rivaille. Aku berjalan pulang, padahal toko harunya tutup pukul 9 p.m. Sudahlah, aku kesal. Aku tidak suka dibentak seperti itu! Itu sangat menyebalkan!

Esoknya, pagi-pagi pukul lima aku sudah ada di dapur Freiheit Cake. Aku baru saja membeli banyak bahan-bahan kue, yang sekiranya cukup untuk anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat _honey cake_ buat mereka! Anak-anak pasti suka," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan tepung terigu dari tas belanjaan. Kemudian, kupecahkan empat telur di dalam mangkuk, kemudian kucampur dengan lelehan mentega yang wangi, dan segelas gula pasir. Kuaduk mereka semua dengan mixer hingga mengembang, kemudian kumasukan tepung terigu dengan perlahan. Kucium bau harum dan manis menyerbak mengarungi ruangan ini. setelah adonan jadi, kutinggalkan sebentar untuk menyiapkan loyang dan madu.

"Hmp, apa-apaan ini, terlalu manis," tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dibelakangku. Sontak aku menoleh, dan Loyang langsung jatuh dari tanganku.

"Tuan?!" pekikku. "Sedang apa kau…"

"Kau akan membuat _honey cake_, bukan? Sponge cake ini terlalu manis, harusnya kau buat sedikit manis, atau hambar sekalian. Nanti akan dilumuri madu kan? Jadi kuenya akan manis karena madu saja sudah cukup," potong pria itu panjang lebar.

Aku mendengus. "Biar saja, terserahku mau seperti apa rasanya. Lagipula anak-anak suka manis, bukan? Semakin manis, mereka pasti menyukainya," bantahku.

Pria bertubuh agak pendek itu menghela nafas. Dengan pelan, ia menjawab. "Ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak. Tapi, masalah baik atau tidak untuk tubuh. Bagaimanapun juga, anak-anak tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan gula, bukan? Kau mau melihat mereka mati karena diabetes mellitus?" ucapnya, membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Ta—tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Simpan adonan yang kau buat untuk kue lain. Aku akan membuat membuat sponge cake tawar. Kau, buatkan aku kopi," perintah bosku ini padaku. Aku menganga kesal mendengar ucapannya. Tapi aku tak bisa membantah, dan hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Oh ya," ucapnya, membuatku berhenti sejenak ketika mengambil cangkir. "jangan berusaha membunuhku dengan gula. Kopinya pahit saja, tanpa gula."

Aku melengos, dan mengangguk cepat.

"Bukannya kau akan cepat mati jika hanya meminum kopi pahit saja, tuan?" bisikku dalam hati.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sifat bosku yang meledak-ledak. Terkadang ia sangat dingin tak bersuara, tetapi terkadang juga ia membentak dengan bawelnya. Kemarin, ia mengatakan tak akan membantuku membuat kue. Tapi sekarang, ia datang pagi-pagi, dan malah membantu membuatkan, bahkan menasehati kueku! Benar-benar pak tua yang merepotkan.

Tak terasa, siang pun datang, dan kulihat banyak anak-anak SD sudah berkumpul di depan pintu. Sangat banyak, mungkin hampir 20 orang lebih! Aku segera menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Kami membawa semua teman-teman sekelas!" teriak Eren dengan penuh semangat. Kulihat wajah-wajah anak-anak itu. Mereka sangat lugu dan menggemaskan!

"Wah, ayo masuk, makanlah kue sepuasnya. Kami juga ada eskrim dan teh beraneka rasa lho," ucapku sambil mengantar mereka masuk.

"Kakak, benarkah kami boleh makan kue tanpa membayar?" Tanya salah satu gadis berambut pirang pucat. Kalau tak salah namanya Christa. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan gadis itu membalas dengan senyum lebar mengembang.

Freiheit Cake kali ini benar-benar ramai dan menghebohkan. Penuh dengan anak-anak yang asyik melahap kue lezat, dengan ocehan mereka yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mereka tampak bersemangat mengunyah potongan-potongan _sponge cake_ berlumur madu itu di mulut mereka, sampai-sampai bibir hingga pipi mereka penuh noda madu. Aku pun ikut bergabung disana, ikut tertawa gembira seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan, tuan Rivaille, kudapati ia sedang melihat kami dari balik meja kasir.

Aku menghampirinya, kemudian menarik tangannya. "hay apa yang kau—"

"Ayo ikut bersenang-senang!"potongku. akhirnya, ia ikut bergabung bersama para anak-anak yang sibuk bermain sambil makan.

"Lucu kan mereka?" tanyaku riang. Sedangkan, wajah tuan Rivaille membiru.

"Mereka makhluk yang jorok…" desisnya, melihat tokonya jadi penuh serpihan kue dimana-mana.

Akhirnya, anak-anak berusaha mengajak tuan Rivaille bermain, walau wajah pria itu tetap tanpa ekspresi dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat anak-anak bergelantungan di kaki dan tangan tuan Rivaille, mengoleskan madu di hidung pria itu, memakaikannya kacamata badut, memakaikan bandana bertelinga kelinci, dan lainnya.

Sambil tertawa, aku bergumam, "dari mana dan untuk apa anak-anak membawa benda-benda aneh macam itu?!"

Aku yang tak mau kehilangan momen bosku dianiaya anak-anak, segera merogoh kantong, dan mengambil ponselku. Kemudian, memotret mereka.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik tuan Rivaille begitu melihat kilatan cahaya flash kamera. Ia langsung bangkit dengan kepala masih terpasang bandana kelinci.

"Tidak ada!" jawabku, sambil menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan pria itu. Tapi ia tak menyerah, dan terus berusaha menggapai ponselku. Aku terus melangkah mundur, sedangkan kulihat wajah tuan Rivaille sudah seperti serigala bengis.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, pijakanku menjadi licin, dan ah! Kakiku tergelincir! Reflek aku menarik kedua bahu tuan Rivaille, dan BRAK! Kami berdua jatuh terjelembab diatas lantai _parquet_. Aku terkapar di lantai yang keras, dan kudapati tuan Rivaille tepat berada di atasku!

"KYAAAAAA…..!" Teriakku histeris. Tuan Rivaille segera berusaha bangkit begitu mendengarku yang berteriak histeris, tapi sepertinya ia gagal, dan jatuh kembali.

"Cieeeeee…..!" teriak anak-anak dengan sangat riuh, begitu melihat kami dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan. Gah! Rasanya aku mau mati saja!

"Le—lepaskan aku, Tuan!" pekikku terbata. Pria itu akhirnya berhasil bangkit. Ia kemudian berdiri, dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ia bergegas ke dapur dengan terhuyung-huyung. Aku yang masih terjebab di lantai yang dingin, hanya bisa melongo.

"Dia meninggalkanku?"

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan acara kami tanpa tuan Rivaille. Kemudian, karena sudah pukul lima, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri pesta ini.

"Baiklah, karena sudah pukul lima. Sudah waktunya kalian pulang, dan berhentilah makan sebelum perut kalian sakit, ya," ujarku. Mereka semua mengangguk, kemudian bergegas untuk pamit.

"Terima kasih banyak, Petra!" ucap mereka dengan girang. Aku membalas senyuman mereka yang hangat. "Sama-sama. Lain kali, ajak orang tua kalian kemari, ya."

Setelah memastikan mereka semua sudah pulang, dengan sigap aku langsung membersihkan toko. Ternyata, banyak sekali eskrim yang berceceran di lantai, dan itulah yang membuatku terpeleset. Aku segera mengambil disinfektan, dan mengepel bersih lantai _parquet_ itu. Setelah itu, ku lap meja-meja sampai mengkilat, tanpa serpihan kue bertebaran. Setelah semuanya kupastikan bersih, dengan bahu yang pegal karena kecapekan, aku masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan, kudapati tuan Rivaille sedang tertidur pulas disana.

"Tuan, bangun," bisikku, sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan takut-takut.

Dengan sayup-sayup, ia membuka matanya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ah, jika mau tidur lagi, tak apa-apa, Tuan. Aku hanya minta ijin mau pulang," ucapku.

"Duduk disini," pinta tuan Rivaille

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu," jawab pria itu sambil mengambil gelas, kemudian membuat sesuatu.

Aku melongo.

"A—ada apa ini Tuan?!" pekikku ketakutan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar aneh! Tuan Rivaille ingin membuatkanku sesuatu? Apa kejadian tadi membuat kepalanya terbentur, dan mengacaukan saraf dan urat pada otaknya? Serius, ini mengerikan.

Pria bermata kelam itu tak menjawab, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekitar sepuluh menit, ia berjalan ke arahku, dengan membawa cangkir di tangan kanannya.

"Hmm… wangi sekali. _Caramel milk tea_?" ujarku sambil menikmati aroma caramel yang menenangkan.

"Minumlah," ucapnya singkat. Dengan sedikit lancang, aku meminumnya tanpa canggung pada bosku.

"Enak!"

Hampir sepuluh menit kami terdiam dalam keheningan di dapur itu. Wajah tuan Rivaille terlihat resah, tidak seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku tak peduli. Sampai akhirnya aku meletakkan cangkir kosong, ia memulai berbicara.

"Yang tadi, sakit tidak?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Apanya?"

Pria itu melirik tajam mataku sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Ah… tidak ada," ucapnya. Sungguh, sedikit mencurigakan.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba berbaik hati membuatkanku teh?" tanyaku dengan polos. Ya, aku memang penasaran. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, bos sekejam ini berbaik hati membuatkanku teh yang enak tanpa alasan.

Tuan Rivaille membisu. Wajahnya jadi pucat, dan terlihat sangat gugup. Alisku mengerut melihat ekspresinya yang tidak biasa.

"Umm, Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" tanyaku sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Pria itu kemudian menarik nafas pelan, dan menghembuskannya.

"Sesungguhnya tadi, ketika kita jatuh, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol," ucapnya pelan. Matanya tidak menatap ke arahku.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Menonjol? Menonjol apa?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Dadamu. Aku dapat merasakannya tadi. Maaf ya."

Aku tertegun. Eh? Apa yang dia bilang? Dia merasakan dadaku? Ketika jatuh tadi? Menonjol? Katanya? Hwaaaa! Apa-apaan dia?! Aku tidak terima! Aku langsung bangkit dari kursi, dengan wajah yang pastinya merah seperti tomat, dan yang pasti sangat kacau.

"Da—dasar mesum! Hwaaaa! A—aku malu, oorrzz, dasar… kau mesum!"

To be continued


	4. Special Birthday Cake From Rivaille

""Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg"

Aku terbangun dari lamunan indahku, dan membelalakkan mata. Bola mataku reflek melirik ke arah telepon putih yang tergeletak di meja kasir, sambil berusaha merespon apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hey angkat teleponnya! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" pekik bosku yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan adonannya di dapur. Dengan pangling, aku segera berdiri dan menuju arah telepon. Kau tahu, hampir dua minggu aku bekerja disini, dan ini adalah momen pertama dimana aku harus mengangkat panggilan telepon di toko ini!

Dengan pelan, aku mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di daun telinga. "Ha… Halo?"

"Selamat siang, apa benar ini Freiheit Cake?" Tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon. Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Ah ya benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku balik.

"Begini, cucu perempuanku, Ymir, akan berulang tahun minggu depan. Kami berencana membuat pesta kecil-kecilan bersama teman-temannya. Bisakah kalian membuatkan kuenya?" jelas wanita tersebut.

Aku terbelalak, dan tersenyum sumringah. "Bisa! Tentu saja bisa! Baiklah, kami akan buatkan kue ulang tahun yang special untuk cucu Anda!" jawabku dengan semangat yang membara. Yay! Akhirnya ada yang memesan kue! Suatu perkembangan yang cukup besar! Sungguh, rasanya cahaya berkah dari dewa kue telah sedikit menyinari toko suram ini.

"Wah, baguslah, terima kasih ya," ucap wanita itu, kemudian menutup telepon

Tuan Rivaille menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan suramnya yang khas. "Siapa tadi?"

"Ah!" Pekikku begitu melihat wajahnya. "Tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku baru saja menerima pesanan kue ulang tahun! Taraaa! Hebat kan aku," ucapku dengan semangat, sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk "peace" ke wajahnya.

Bukannya menjadi cerah, wajah suram tuan Rivaille malah semakin suram dan suram. Ia mendelikkan matanya dengan beringas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 4 : Special Birthday Cake From Rivaille**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"E… eh?" pekikku tak percaya atas apa yang kudengar. Bukannya pujian, yang kudapat malah omelan?

Bletak!

"Ouch!" aku memegang jidatku. "Mengapa kau menjitakku?!" pekikku tak terima. Apa-apaan sih bosku ini?!

"Kau! Mengapa kau dengan sembarangan menerima pesanan kue ulang tahun?" bentak pria itu. Tak terima dibentak, aku membentaknya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan menerima pesanan kue ulang tahun? Lagipula ini kemajuan besar, bukan? Memangnya kau tak bisa membuatnya?!" bentakku balik.

Tak sesuai dugaanku, lelaki itu malah terdiam. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya, dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Benar, aku tak bisa membuatnya," jawabnya pelan, kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Aku terdiam sejenak, masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Eh? Serius? Ia tak bisa membuatkan kue ulang tahun? Mengapa? Padahal jika kulihat, kue-kue buatannya lebih dari biasa dan bisa bersanding dengan kue-kue dari toko-toko yang lebih besar. Mengapa?

Aku kembali duduk di meja kasir. Rasanya, agak bersalah juga membentaknya seperti tadi. Habis, siapa yang mengira jika dia tak bisa membuatkan kue ulang tahun? Huh! Lagipula ada baiknya juga kan jika ia mulai belajar cara membut kue ulang tahun?

Selang beberapa lama, beberapa pembeli mulai berdatangan. Aku melayaninya dengan seramah mungkin, dan memberikan mereka diskon. Ya, semenjak aku mengundang anak-anak, toko ini memang jadi agak sedikit berdatangan pembeli. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus mencuri hati mereka dengan memberikan promo dan diskon. Yah, walaupun untungnya jadi tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi yang namanya usaha, harus dimulai dari bawah dan harus menerima kerugian, bukan?

Beberapa jam kemudian, toko kembali sunyi. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan bersalah pun muncul lagi. Aku jadi tidak tega terhadap bosku sendiri, walau selama ini ia selalu merepotkanku.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, dan mengintip. Kulihat, ia sedang duduk di kursi, dengan tumpukan kertas putih dan pensil yang tergeletak dihadapannya. Iris abu-abunya melirik kearahku.

"Umm, maaf atas kelancanganku tadi, Tuan," ucapku gugup dan penuh keraguan. Dan seperti yang kuduga, responnya hanya berupa dengusan. Melihatnya sudah agak menjinak, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanyaku, sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Ia kembali menatap selembar kertas dan pensil di depannya. "Sedang membuat kue ulang tahun," jawabnya singkat.

"E, eh?" ucapku tak mengerti. Mm, maksudnya membuat kue dengan kertas dan pensil? Kau mau membuat anak itu tewas dengan menelan gumpalan kertas dan karbon?

"Maaf, maksudnya apa?" tanyaku dengan halus, takut membuatnya emosi.

"Aku sedang merancang kuenya, kau bodoh," ucapnya dingin, sedingin balok es.

Aku sedikit mendongakan wajahku, tanda mengerti. Tuan Rivaille kemudian menggoreskan pensil di kertas itu, menggambar sesuatu. Tetapi, sebertinya ia tak puas dan merobek kertas tersebut. Ia mengambil kertas baru, dan menggambar lagi.

"Sepertinya kau buruk dalam menggambar," desisku dalam hati.

Aku terus melihatnya menggambar. Ia menggambar bulat, oval, merobek kertas tersebut, menggambar lagi, persegi, segitiga, menghapusnya dengan ganas, menggambar lagi, oval lagi, prisma, bahkan persegi enam! Aku muak melihatnya!

"Maaf Tuan, kau sedang merancang kue atau mengerjakan soal pecahan matematika?" tanyaku gemas. Tuan berambut hitam itu sepertinya juga muak dengan apa yang ia lakukan, kemudian meletakan pensilnya dengan kesal.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Ternyata, tak tega juga melihat pria dewasa ini bersedih dan putus asa. Dengan pelan, aku mengambil secarik kertas lagi. "Tuan, mengapa kau tidak membuat kue yang biasa saja, seperti kue ulang tahun pada umumnya? Berbentuk bulat atau kotak, dengan lumuran whipped cream warna-warni, serta lelehan coklat dan buah cherry diatasnya?" kataku memberi saran. Pria itu langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

Aku menaikan alisku. "Mengapa?"

"Aku, ingin membuat yang agak special. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidupnya. Jadi, tidak bisa sembarangan saja," ucapnya dengan yakin. Mendengar pernyataannya, pipiku jadi bersemu merah.

"A—apa-apaan dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi _sweet_ begini?"

"Jadi?" tanyaku. "Kue special itu yang seperti apa?

Tuan Rivaille menatap ke depan, dengan ekspresi yang sedikit rumit. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, aku ingin kuenya berbentuk seperti apa yang ia sukai," jawab pria itu akhirnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Ah aku tahu! Anak perempuan pasti menyukai bunga! Kita hiasi saja kuenya dengan krim berbentuk bunga-bunga. Hmm, atau pita? Anak perempuan suka pita. Ah tapi, strawberry yang banyak juga pasti disukai para gadis kecil…" aku terus bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Hmm, ternyata cukup membingungkan juga menebak-nebak apa yang anak itu sukai.

"Ymir, kan? Sebenarnya dulu anak itu agak sering kesini bersama neneknya. Jadi sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ia sukai…" jawab pria bermanik silver itu.

Aku menatapnya sambil mengembungkan pipiku kesal. "Huh! Bilang dari tadi dong!" pekikku. "Umm, lalu apa yang disukai anak itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Tuan Rivaille menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Lama ia terdiam, dan akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kau tahu, gadis itu sedikit rumit. Ia menyukai monster." 

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dengan mata yang terbelalak ketika jam menunjukkan angka 9. Aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidurku, dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sial! Kenapa bisa kesiangan bangun sih?! Kenapa alarmnya mati?!" umpatku kesal, sambil merapikan rambut vermilionku. Cellphoneku terus berbunyi, dan ketika kulihat siapa yang menelepon, sudah kuduga. Dia adalah Tuan Rivaille. Dengan pelan, aku angkat telepon itu, dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Hey jam berapa ini? Toko sudah buka sejam yang lalu, kau tahu!" teriaknya dari seberang telepon, membuatku tuli untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaaf, tunggu lah sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana!" balasku, kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Tak sampai 20 menit, aku sudah berganti baju dan siap untuk berangkat. Kugunakan sepatuku, dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen. Aku menyusuri jalan setapak dekat taman dengan berlari, dan brugh! Aku menyandung sesuatu dan jatuh tersungkur!

"Aw, sial," desisku sambil menahan sakit.

"Petra? Kau tak apa-apa?" jerit seseorang, kemudian diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya. Ternyata, mereka adalah Eren, dan kawan-kawannya. Anak-anak itu segera berlarian ke arahku, dan membantuku berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih adik-adik," ucapku sambil berusaha berdiri, dan membersihkan lututku dari pasir. Untunglah tidak ada yang terluka. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami, sedang bermain. Lihat, itu sekolah kami!" ucap Armin sambil menunjukkan sebuah bangunan besar disamping taman.

"Wah wah wah," aku berdecak melihat gedung sekolah dasar yang besar, tidak seperti sekolahku dulu. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku beralih dan kulihat sosok Ymir—bersama Christa—sedang berjongkok, dan jaraknya agak jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hai Ymir, Hai Christa!" Sapaku ramah. "Ingat aku kan?"

Christa membelalakkan matanya, dan pipinya pun bersemu merah. "Petra!"

Aku mengacungkan jariku yang membentuk "peace" kearahnya. Sedangkan Ymir, hanya melihatku sekilas, dan kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, kucing!" pekikku. Ya, yang sedang dipegang Ymir adalah seekor anak kucing berwarna coklat kekuningan, dan sangat lucu.

"Petra suka kucing juga?" Tanya Christa, diikuti dengan anggukan semangatku. "Ya sangat suka! Tapi dirumah aku tak pelihara, karena anjing peliharaanku tidak suka," ucapku.

"Petra punya anjing?" tiba-tiba Ymir mendongakan kepalanya, dan bertanya padaku. Kemudian, aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Wah senangnya," gumam gadis berambut coklat tua itu. "Aku… aku ingin pelihara kucing ini. Kasihan dia, harus tidur di taman ini. pasti dingin sekali," ucapnya, sambil mengelus-elus kucing kecil itu. "Tapi nenek mengijinkan tidak ya…"

Kami bertiga terdiam sejenak.

"Mm, coba saja tanya dulu, siapa tahu diijinkan, bukan?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, kata nenek kucing suka mencuri makanan. Sepertinya dia tidak suka…" ucap gadis kecil tersebut dengan wajah yang muram.

Padahal aku sudah terlambat cukup lama, tapi aku berjalan dengan pelan dan lesu ke arah toko. Sampai di depan toko, begitu membuka pintu, aku sudah disambut oleh bosku dengan tatapannya yang berapi-api.

"Tunggu! Jangan marah dulu! Dengarkanlah cerita yang baru saja terjadi," ucapku sambil mengacungkan tanganku, mencegah bosku yang satu ini agar tidak meledak.

"Grrr…" geramnya seperti serigala buas yang kelaparan. Sebelum pria ini melahapku hidup-hidup, aku segera mendorongnya dengan halus dan mengajaknya ke dapur.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Aku menatap mata tuan Rivaille lekat-lekat. "Mengerti, kan?"

"Oh begitu," ucap pria bermanik silver itu sambil menyeruput teh gandumnya.

"Yap," aku mengakhiri ceritaku yang panjang lebar. "Jadi, setelah mendengar ceritaku, apa kau punya rencana tentang wujud kuenya?" tanyaku.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyeruput teh hangatnya lagi.

"Cerita yang bagus. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa dijadikan alasan keterlambatanmu," ucapnya dingin.

"E… Eeh?! Kau masih membahas tentang terlambat?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita berangkat bersama. Agar kau tak terlambat," mata silvernya menatapku tajam.

"A…APAAA?!" pekikku tak percaya. Wajahku berubah merah antara marah dan malu. Apa katanya? Menjemputku tiap hari? Apa tidak salah dengar? Tidak, itu kejahatan!

"Tidak mau! Dan tidak akan pernah!" bantahku, dengan tangan mengepal keras.

"perlawanan tak diterima. Ini agar kau disiplin," ucapnya dingin.

"Hah! Apa ini semacam perploncoan? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kakimu di tempat tinggalku!" bantahku lagi. Membayangkan tiap hari tuan Rivaille menjemputku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan kepalaku jadi pening.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu bangun dari kursinya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jemarinya yang kurus dan lembut, pelan-pelan menyentuh daguku. Jemari itu mengangkat daguku pelan, hingga manik vermilionku bertatapan dengan bola mata silvernya yang redup. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku terkesiap.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa kau punya pacar? Apa pacarmu akan marah bila aku mengunjungi apartemenmu? Bisiknya, dan membuat wajahku merah padam. Tanganya yang pucat merusaha merangkul pinggangku, dan seketika membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Le…Lepas!" jeritku sambil menghempaskan tangannya. "Dasar mesum!" pekikku sambil berlari kearah kasir, dan "BLAM!" aku menutup pintu dapur keras-keras.

Tiba-tiba, aku membuka pintu dapur lagi. "Aaa… aku tak punya pacar! Camkan itu!" ucapku kemudian menghempaskan daun pintu lagi.

Tuan Rivaille melengos melihat kelakuan pegawainya yang tidak sopan. Ia kembali menyeruput teh gandumnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Bos kurang ajaaarrr!" teriakku dalam hati. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja pria dewasa itu lakukan. "Kalau sampai ia menjemputku ke apartemen, aku akan melapor pada polisi!" jeritku pelan. Kedua tanganku menopang pipiku yang masih terasa panas dan warnanya pasti merah padam.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali, ketika kelopak mataku masih terlalu sakit untuk terbuka, seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya menekan bel apartemenku terus-menerus. Dengan gusar, aku membuka pintu, dan berdirilah sesosok pria di depanku. Sayup-sayup, sambil berusaha membuka kelopak mataku yang merekat, aku melihat sosok pria yg di depanku sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bangunlah pegawai malas!" pekiknya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, tandaku sedang marah besar.

"INI MASIH PAGI SEKALI, TUAN BESAR!" terikku di depan wajahnya. Aku bisa berteriak begitu keras dan semangat, padahal mataku saja belum terbuka sempurna. Hebat.

Aku tak menggubris lelaki tak tahu diri itu, dan segera berlari ke kamar, dan menghempaskan badanku lagi di kasur. Baru saja beberapa detik memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menyeret kakiku, dan sontak membuatku terkejut. Pria itu dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamarku!

"Tuan! Kau mulai tidak sopan! Siapa yang mengijinkan kau—HWAA!"

Belum selesai kalimatku, tiba-tiba tuan Rivaille memanjat kasurku, dan menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya. Posisi kami, aku berbaring dibawahnya—dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan olehnya—dan dia berada diatasku sambil menatap lancang wajahku!

"Hey ayo berangkat kerja, monster kecil!" bisiknya diatasku.

"Kau yang monster!" desisku sambil terus meronta. "Lepaskan! Atau kupanggil polisi!"

Pria itu segera melepas kedua tangannya, dan membebaskanku. Sontak aku melompat dari kasur, dan menuju pojokan ruangan. Melindungi diri.

"Tuan, kau mulai berbahaya," ucapku, masih dengar tatapan gusar.

"Hmp!" dengusnya. "Hey, cepatlah siap-siap. Kita akan membuat kuenya sekarang. Temani aku membeli bahan-bahan," ucapnya.

Kini giliranku yang mengendus, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"BUGH!" aku menghempas dua buntalan plastic besar yang berat diatas meja. Fuh, aku menyeka keringatku. Tentu saja sangat berat membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini bagi seorang gadis sepertiku. Tenagaku rasanya sangat terkuras, dan terkulai lemas di kursi. Sedangkan bosku, ia hanya membawa tas kecil berisi belanjaan kopi dan teh persediaan untuknya sendiri. Sungguh, mungkin inilah yang disebut perbudakan.

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, "Ayo kita buat kuenya."

"Ha? Kue seperti apa?" tanyaku dengan malas. Kemudian, ia membuka buku catatannya, dan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Kami berdua pun membuat kue yang direncanakan. Tuan Rivaille menjelaskan, dan aku membuatnya. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini. tapi, idenya cukup brilliant.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan rumah mungil milik Ymir dan keluarganya tampak ramai. Anak-anak mulai menempati tempat itu, dengan canda tawa mereka. Pesta akan segera dimulai. Tetapi, kue ulang tahun gadis kecil itu tak kunjung datang. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat nenek Ymir merasa resah.

"Nek, kuenya belum datang? Teman-temanku sudah datang semua nih," ucap gadis itu. Wanita tua itu meremas-remas tangannya. "Tunggu ya, nenek akan menelepon mereka," ucapnya.

Baru saja melangkah kearah telepon, tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil silver parker di halaman mereka.

"Maaf menunggu anak-anak, kuenya datang!" teriak gadis berambut vermillion. Yap, itu aku. Aku mengeluarkan kotak besar dari kursi belakang. Setelah mematikan mobil, bosku pun keluar dari mobil sambil menyeka rambutnya.

Anak-anak berteriak kegirangan, dan menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba kotak kue yang kubawa direbut oleh bosku.

"Biar aku yang memberikan," ucapnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku, tapi akhirnya menurutinya.

Tuan Rivaille membuka tutup kotak, dan membungkuk di depan Ymir.

"_Alles gute zum geburtstag."_

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu seketika terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kucing! Bentuk kuenya kucing!" teriaknya dengan wajah bersemu. Teman-temannya ikut terbelalak dan berteriak kagum.

Pria bermanik silver itu kemudian berdiri, dan berhadapan dengan nenek Ymir. Dengan mata berkilat-kilat, ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Nenek, biarkanlah Ymir memelihara kucing." Ucap pria itu. Hal itu membuat Ymir dan neneknya terkejut seketika.

"Tuan?!" pekik Ymir.

"Ijinkan dia. Aku yakin Ymir akan merawatnya," sambung tuan Rivaille dengan tatapan serius.

Wanita paruh baya itu memutar bola matanya tanda mempertimbangkan. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh," ucapnya.

Mata Ymir membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Ia pun langsung berlari dan memeluk neneknya. "Terima kasih nek!" ucapnya dengan sangat bahagia. Wanita itu tetap tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala cucunya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya, dan giliran memeluk tuan Rivaille.

"Ugh," tampaknya bosku cukup kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh gadis kecil itu.

"_Danke!"_ ucapnya. "Ini adalah ulang tahun terspesial!"

Tiba-tiba anak-anak lain ikut berhamburan memeluk tuan Rivaille. Mereka tampak terharu dengan apa yang bosku lakukan. "Hey hentikan—" ucapnya dengan gusar.

Aku langsung terharu dan berkaca-kaca melihat adegan itu, sungguh, bosku yang sangat keras kepala dan super menyebalkan, ternyata bisa seromantis ini. aku pun berlari, dan ikut memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau malah ikutan memelukku?! Aku merasa sesak!" Pekik tuan berambut hitam legam itu di depan wajahku. Tapi, aku tak menggubriskannya dan tetap memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" teriak semuanya.

To be continued


	5. The Lost Wedding's Cake

Hari senin yang gelap. Siang ini kota Munish dibalut awan hitam yang pekat. Sepertinya akan ada hujan besar. Tumben sekali, karena bulan agustus tidak identik dengan hujan.

"_JDER!"_ tak terduga, tiba-tiba muncul kilatan dan diikuti suara petir yang menggelegar. Cukup membuatku terkesiap sebentar. Sedangkan bosku, sepertinya tak tergubris. Ia tetap asyik menyusun makaron warna-warni.

Belum hilang kagetku, tiba-tiba sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa memasuki toko kami. Wajah mereka berdua tampak resah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka khawatirkan. Aku tetap berusaha tersenyum kearah mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wanita itu memberikanku sekotak kue. Aku menyernyitkan alisku tak mengerti.

"Tolong bantu kami."

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 5 : The Lost Wedding's Cake**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Kami berempat, ditambah tuan Rivaille, kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja kotak. Sang wanita menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Wajahnya tetap merasa resah.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya tuan Rivaille.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Adalene, dan dia adikku, Arne," ucap wanita berambut pirang keriting itu. Kami pun saling bersalaman dengan mereka.

"Jadi," lanjutnya. "Orang tua kami berencana untuk bercerai. Kami sangat tidak menginginkan orang tua kami yang telah bersama selama 40 tahun lebih tersebut berpisah," ucap wanita itu dengan murung.

"Kami mencari cara bagaimana caranya supaya mereka tidak berpisah. Kami berkonsultasi pada kerabat kami, dan mereka mengatakan bagaimana kalau mereka diingatkan kembali pada kue pernikahan mereka. Katanya, kue pernikahan mereka sangat special. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang tak terlupakan ketika kita mengunyahnya. Siapa tahu setelah menyantap kue itu, mereka bisa mengingat kenangan ketika mereka menikah, dan mengurungkan niat untuk cerai" lanjut Arne.

Manik silver tuan Rivaille terlihat menyala, tanda ia tertarik.

"Kami pun mencari dimana mereka memesan kue tersebut 40 tahun silam. Ternyata, toko kuenya sudah tutup. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan si pembuat kue tersebut. Seorang kakek yang sudah sangat tua. Kami memohon dengan sangat, agar dibuatkan kue olehnya, dan harus persis seperti kue yang ia buat 40 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan yang sangat panjang, beliau pun mengiyakan permintaan kami," lanjut Arne.

Pria berambut brunette pendek itu menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah kakaknya, Adalene.

"Baru saja membuat sepotong kue yang akan diperlihatkan kepada kami, tiba-tiba saja ia meninggal," sambung wanita itu.

"Eh?" Aku dan bosku terkejut.

"Serangan jantung. Ia meninggal keesokan harinya setelah selesai membuat kue itu. Jadi, kuenya hanya sepotong, dan tak mungkin kami memberikan ini kepada orang tua kami. Kami juga membutuhkan resep kue ini. jadi, kami minta tolong pada kalian, bisakah kalian mencari tahu apa resep kue ini dan membuatnya kembali? Entah bagaimana caranya. Kami hanya punya sepotong kue ini. aku mohon," Arne memohon dengan tatapan memelas di hadapan kami.

Aku dan tuan Rivaille saling bertatapan. "Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Ah! Selain kalian, aku juga meminta tolong kepada salah satu patissier yang hebat. Namanya Aurou. Mungkin nanti sore ia akan kesini. Jadi, kalian bisa saling berdiskusi. Kami sangat mengharapkan kalian. Berjuanglah kalian ya!" ucap Adalene, sambil memegang tangan kami bergantian.

Aku dan tuan Rivaille lagi-lagi saling pandang kebingungan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan kulihat ada yang masuk ke toko. Pintu toko terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pria kurus, dengan pakaian seorang pembuat kue. Wajahnya sangatlah menyebalkan, mungkin lebih menyebalkan dari wajah bosku. Ia mendekati meja kasir.

Benar saja, ialah Aurou. Seorang patissier yang bekerja di restoran mewah. Kami pun berkenalan dengannya, dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Baiklah," ucapnya. "Karena aku lebih berpengalaman dari kalian, jadi aku akan mengatur semuanya, dan kalian harus mendengarkan kata-kataku," ia menyilangkan kakinya tinggi-tinggi, dan tersenyum licik. Aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Tidak! Kita akan bekerjasama bertiga, dan kita tak akan berada di bawah perintahmu!" ucapku. Mungkin terlihat lancang berbicara seperti itu di depan patissier senior, tapi bosku tak menggubris. Jadi, kulanjutkan saja.

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat merah, membara, tanda akan meledak. Aku terkesiap. Apa aku keterlaluan ya? Apa ia akan membentakku? Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, dan memandang lekat-lekat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening, aku mencoba menjauh. "Hey tuan Rivaille, kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku dong!" desisku dalam hati.

"Hey, kau manis. Masih muda juga. Mau menikah denganku tidak?!"

Aku melotot. "Ha?!"

"Aku butuh istri. Mapan sudah, kerjaan yang oke sudah. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang istri! Aku butuh istri! Kau harus jadi istriku!" pekiknya.

Gawat, ia sudah mulai gila!

"Hey, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya," tiba-tiba tuan Rivaille bangun, dan merangkulku.

Pipiku bersemu. Jangan-jangan ia melindungiku?

Aurou menganga. "K—kau pacarnya? Apa kalian akan menikah?!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kami dengan brutal.

"Hey—"

"Tidak. Ia pelayanku. Kau tidak boleh menikahinya," ucap pria bermanik silver itu datar.

Aku membenturkan kepalaku di meja. Kutarik lagi kalimatku tadi!

Sungguh, bekerja dengan dua pria yang sama-sama menyebalkan, sangat menyiksaku secara fisik dan batin. Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan mati terbunuh.

Seperti hari ini. pagi-pagi, aku sudah menemukan sekuntum mawar merah di meja kasir, bertuliskan namaku dan Aurou. Ternyata tak hanya di meja kasir, hampir di seluruh bagian toko kau dapat menemukan sekuntum bunga.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, seseorang dengan lancangnya memelukku.

"HWAAA!" teriakku, sambil melompat menjauh. mataku melotot dan mulutku menganga begitu melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Aurou—memakai tuxedo mewah berwarna putih—sangat rapi—tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depanku. Ia meraih tanganku, kemudian menciumnya.

"Will you marry me?"

Wajahku membiru. Seketika perutku bergejolak, dan rasanya mau muntah!

"Hiiiiiyaaaa…. Menjijikkaaaaann!" teriakku, sambil menampar wajahnya. Aku mengelap bersih-bersih tanganku yang berbekas ciumannya, mungkin aku akan menyemprotkan desinfektan. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku belum mau menikah!"

Tiba-tiba, bosku dating—dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan— dan meraih kerah belakang Aurou.

"Ganti bajumu, dan kita mulai bekerja. Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai," ucapnya dingin, sedingin es. "Dan kau," –manik itu menatapku tajam—"buatkan aku kopi."

Dengan malas, kami pun menuruti perintahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah kekacauan yang terjadi sudah reda, kami pun berkumpul di meja dapur.

"Baiklah," ucap tuan Rivaille. "Hari ini, kita akan mencari tahu komposisi dari kue ini. ini pekerjaan yang aneh dan sangat sulit. Tapi, kita harus bisa."

"Petra," panggil pria itu.

"… ya?" jawabku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau memiliki indra perasa yang tajam, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah diputuskan. Petra akan memakan kue ini, dan kau harus menguraikan komposisinya dari apa saja yang kau rasakan di kue itu.

Aku menganga. "…Apa? Tapi, tapi apa yakin bisa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Pria itu menoleh ke arahku. "Aku juga tak tahu apakah ini berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, sebaiknya kita coba, karena hanya ini jalan yang terlintas di otakku. Pokoknya, kau harus mengusahakan yang terbaik, dan mengerahkan kemampuanmu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Aurou. "Aku akan berusaha mengertikan apa yang pacarku katakan, dan kami akan berhasil membuat kue itu!

"Hey, aku bukan pacarmu!" pekikku.

"Aurou, jangan bercanda lagi atau kuputus lehermu," desis tuan Rivaille tajam. "Nah, sekarang makanlah kue ini, dan beritahu apa saja yang kau rasakan," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue.

Dengan pelan, aku memotong kue itu, dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. Tuan Rivaille dan Aurou menatapku dengan penuh ketegangan. Pelan, aku kunyah kue itu, dan berusaha tak akan melawatkan sedikitpun rasa yang kukecap. Aku menutup mataku.

Luar biasa, kue ini luar biasa. Sangat lembut. Tak ada serat sedikitpun, seperti melebur di mulut. Kue ini mengembang dengan sempurna, dipanggang di oven dengan temperature yang baik. Rasa manis, asin dan asam berkolaborasi dengan pas. Pasti adonan dibuat dengan takaran bahan-bahan seperti tepung, telur, mentega, baking powder dan lainnya dengan sangat tepat. Rasa susu cukup menonjol, sehingga membuat mulut tak bisa berhenti mengunyahnya.

Tapi, ada satu. Satu hal yang membuat rasa kue ini menjadi khas dan special. Rasanya samar, tapi membuat kita terhanyut. Membuat perasaan menjadi tenang. Aku malah jadi teringat kenangan waktu piknik musim semi bersama ayah. Membahagiakan. Ah ya! Rasa yang membangkitkan kenangan. Tapi apa?

"Bagaimana?" Aurou bertanya padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, menandakan aku susah menjelaskannya.

"Mmmm….. harum," ucapku.

"Harum?" Tanya bosku.

Aku mengangguk. "Rasanya harum. Tapi bukan harum jeruk atau strawberry seperti kue pada umumnya. Entah, rasa apa ini. pokoknya harum, membangkitkan kenangan hangat," ucapku susah menjelaskan.

"Bunga?" Tanya bosku lagi.

Aku terbelalak. "Ah! Bisa jadi! Tapi bunga apa ya. Aku belum pernah mencium bau bunga seperti ini. Tapi, memang cocok untuk pernikahan. Rasa pernikahannya sangat terasa, karena lembut sekali," sambungku.

Aurou memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa sih? Aku tak mengerti," desisnya.

"Yang penting kita dapat kuncinya. Bunga. Sekarang kita tinggal mencari tahu bunga apa itu," ucap tuan Rivaille.

Esoknya, hari minggu. Tapi, tuan Rivaille tetap menjemputku, dan mengajakku untuk bekerja. Ah ya, semenjak kejadian hari itu, tuan Rivaille terus saja mengantar jemputku. Sungguh, punya bos seperti ini adalah yang terburuk.

"Kerja di hari minggu, huh?" tanyaku.

Pria itu menatapku tajam. "Berisik."

"Ngomong-ngomong," sambungku. "Antarkan aku ke Gereja dulu."

Kami pun berjalan kaki menuju salah satu Gereja di dekat toko. Kami berdua memasuki gerbang gereja, dan berjalan di atas barisan paping-paping yang mengantarkan kami sampai pintu utama. Di sekeliling kami dipenuhi oleh rerumputan dan banyak tanaman bunga warna-warni. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan paping tersebut.

"Kalau menikah, pasti begini rasanya. Berjalan beriringan sambil menyusuri paping krem ini, disambut dengan hamparan bunga yang indah. Kemudian mendengar dentang lonceng besar. Ya kan?"ucapku basa-basi.

Tuan Rivaille tak menanggapi.

"Indah ya, menikah. Kira-kira, waktu orang tua Adalene dan Arne menikah, ia merasakan seperti itu tidak ya," gumamku.

Tuan Rivaille membuang muka. "Pertanyaanmu seperti anak kecil."

Aku memasuki pintu Gereja yang besar, dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kami pun mulai melantunkan nyanyian-nyanyian indah nan merdu. Rasanya sangat damai. Sambil bersenandung, aku mengintip keluar lewat jendela. Di luar sana, tampak tuan Rivaille berdiri tegak, membelakangi jendela. Ia menunggu dengan tenang, sampai aku selesai berdoa.

Sesampainya di toko, aku terbelalak dengan pemandangan di depanku. Sangat banyak bunga berbagai jenis, spesies dan warna berjejer menghiasi setiap meja. Mulai dari mawar, tulip, bahkan bunga-bunga dari daerah tropis pun ada. Mulutku hanya bisa menganga. Kudapati Aurou ada di balik bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Ada lebih dari 30 jenis bunga disini. Bunga-bunga ini untuk pernikahan kita, my lady~" rayu Aurou dengan senyum yang menjijikkan. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipiku, tapi kutepis dengan kasar.

"Jangan bercanda. Bunga-bunga ini harus dicium satu persatu oleh Petra. Supaya kita tahu, bunga apa sebenarnya yang terkandung di kue itu," jelas bosku.

Aku melongo. "Bisa tidak yaa…"

Aku mulai dari bunga lavender. Jelas bukan. Aku bahkan tak tahu, apakah lavender bisa dijadikan bahan makanan.

Berikutnya, mawar. Tidak, sama sekali tidak mirip.

Aku pun menciumi bunga itu satu persatu. Akhirnya, sejam pun berlalu, dan aku hampir menciumi semua itu. Tetapi, sama sekali tak ada yang sesuai dengan aroma kue itu. Aneh, aku mulai menyerah.

Bunga terakhir, tulip. Aku pun menciuminya. Tulip memang bunga yang harum. Kuciumi lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Entahlah, aku sebenarnya agak ragu. Tapi, bau tulip mirip seperti aroma kue itu!

"Ah, mungkin yang ini," ucapku. Aurou dan tuan Rivaille terbelalak.

"Benarkah?" sambung bosku.

Mata Aurou membesar. "Ah! Aku ingat! Bahasa bunga dari tulip ungu adalah cinta pertama. Mungkin mereka adalah cinta pertama masing-masing, jadi dibuatkan kue seperti itu?!" pekiknya dengan penuh semangat.

Wajah tuan Rivaille jadi semakin tajam. "Baiklah, ayo kita buat kue dengan ekstrak bunga tulip. Siapa tahu, memang benar bunga ini yang digunakan," ucapnya, diikuti anggukan kami berdua.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, satu kue pun jadi, dengan aroma tulip yang menggoda.

"Silahkan dinikmati, my lady~" ucap Aurou sambil meletakkan sepotong kue di hadapanku. Tampangnya yang menjijikkan membuatku ingin melempar seloyang kue ke wajahnya.

Aku pun memotong kue itu, dan melahapnya. Aku mengunyahnya, sambil berkonsentrasi. Yang lain pun tampak tegang, menunggu reaksiku.

"Bagaimana?" bisik bosku.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Mm… rasanya ada yang kurang. Sensasinya tidak sama, pokoknya berbeda…" ucapku bingung.

"Mungkin susunya kurang," celetuk Aurou. Ayo kita coba lagi.

Mereka pun memulai dari awal lagi. Mengocok telur lagi, menyaring tepung lagi, memanggang lagi. Setelah jadi, aku pun mencicipinya. Lagi-lagi, aku menggeleng. Rasa samar yang special itu tidak ada.

Tuan Rivaille dan Aurou saling pandang. Kemudian mereka memulai dari awal lagi.

Entah kenapa, semua kue yang sudah dibuat serasa sama saja. Aku tidak menemukan sensasi lembut itu. Apakah lidahku salah? Apakah sensasi itu hanya imajinasiku saja? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Aku tahu, kalau lidahku memiliki kemampuan lebih, dan tidak mungkin salah. Tapi, sensasi apa itu? Kenapa rasanya sangat asing? Sebenarnya apa itu?!

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan entah berapa kue gagal yang telah kucicipi.

"Sial! Sebenarnya apa bahan kue itu?!" umpat Aurou dengan dengki. Tuan Rivaille duduk terkulai, sepertinya ia juga kelelahan.

"Se—sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lanjutkan besok…" kataku menenangkan semuanya. Mereka pun mengiyakan, dan berkemas.

Aurou tampak sedikit emosi, hingga membuatnya langsung melesat pulang. Aku masih menemani tuan Rivaille, sampai ia mengunci pintu toko. Udara diluar ternyata cukup dingin, dan agak sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah tengah malam. Orang-orang mungkin sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Kuantar pulang."

Aku terkejut. "Eh? Mengantarku pulang?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik tanganku. "Sudah malam. Bahaya bagi gadis bodoh sepertimu berjalan sendirian," ucapnya ketus.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, tetapi akhirnya tertawa kecil.

Kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri kota Munish yang sepi dan gelap. Hanya cahaya kuning lampu jalanan yang menemani kami. Dan hanya ada satu dua mobil yang lewat. Kami berdua pun hening, tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Umm," mulai tuan Rivaille. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau rasakan di kue itu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan menarik nafas pelan. "Apa ya… seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Rasanya harum, lembut, dan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan. Pokoknya rasa pernikahan… begitu… aduh bagaimana bilangnya…" gumamku bingung sendiri.

Tuan Rivaille menunduk. Wajahnya yang biasanya tajam dan galak, kini terlihat sendu di bawah cahaya kuning. Entah mengapa, mataku seakan melekat dan ingin terus memandangnya. Ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Deg! Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup cepat!

"Maaf ya," bisiknya.

Aku terkesiap, "Ah?... i.. iyaa…?" ucapku gagu, dengan detak jantung berdetak semakin kencang.

"Maaf aku tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Maaf aku tak mengerti perasaanmu," lanjutnya lagi, dengan suara sendu. Rambut legamnya sedikit bergoyang, memantulkan cahaya, sangat cocok dengan mata sendunya sekarang.

Bola mata vermilionku membesar, dan bibirku sedikit terbuka. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. "Aah, ya tidak masalah. Mungkin aku saja yang tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan…"

"Tidak," pekiknya tegas. "Aku harus mengerti perasaanmu, Petra. Supaya kita bisa membuat kue itu. Aku harus mengerti apa itu 'rasa pernikahan'. Aku harus mengerti rasa menikah," tiba-tiba saja, tuan Rivaille yang tadinya sendu, sekarang jadi agak bersemangat berapi-api.

"Petra!" bentaknya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Matanya menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

Aku terkesiap. "… ya?"

"Ayo kita menikah!"

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa duduk pasrah di depan meja rias, dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan, penata rias sibuk membubuhi sesuatu ke wajahku, dan asyik mengutak-atik rambut vermilionku.

"Selesai!" pekiknya riang. "Wah! Lihat ke cermin besar! Kau sangat luar biasa cantik, gadis muda!" teriak wanita itu. Mata biru cerahnya tampak berbinar-binar.

Yap, inilah aku sekarang. Menggunakan gaun putih yang panjang dan sangat cantik, dengan wajah yang di make-up hingga sangat menawan. Rambutku digulung, dan diberi hiasan bunga-bunga. Sangat cantik.

Tapi, atas segala kecantikan ini, sama sekali tak membuatku bahagia.

"Brak!" tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka kasar. Dan masuklah dia, seorang pria dengan wajah tajamnya yang menakutkan, yang kini sangat rapi dengan tuxedo silver yang senada dengan matanya. Ia menatapku sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Kau terlihat lumayan, calon istriku," desisnya.

Wajahku membiru. "Tidak! Seseorang tolong katakan ini cuma mimpi!" teriakku sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku depresi.

"Tch!" umpatnya. "Hey, tadi aku menelepon ayahmu. Dia bilang, beliau tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kita. Sayang sekali. Ia hanya menitip salam," ujarnya santai.

Aku menatapnya liar, seliar buaya yang sedang lapar. "Apaa…?! Untuk apa menghubungi ayahku segala?! Ia bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika mendengarnya, kau tahu?!"

"Ha! Dia malah tertawa bahagia mendengarnya, kau tahu?!" balasnya.

"Aaaarrghh! Lagipula kita hanya menikah pura-pura, ingat? Kenapa mesti berlebihan seperti ini," ucapku meringis.

Tuan Rivaille berjalan ke arahku. "Dengar. Aku harus mengerti seperti apa rasanya menikah, supaya bisa membuat kue itu. Jadi, kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Tetaplah menganggap ini semua bukan pura-pura, dan lakukan yang terbaik. Mengerti? My bride," jelasnya sambil mencium punggung tanganku lembut.

Aku menelan ludah.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur di dahiku. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin muntah! Aku tak kuat harus menikah—walau hanya pura-pura—dengan pria brengsek dan menyebalkan ini! kupegang sebuket bunga mawar putih dengan erat, untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Tiba-tiba, tangan tuan Rivaille menggandeng lenganku dengan lembut. Ia menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ayo," ucapnya.

Tuhan! Perutku semakin bergejolak!

Pintu besar pun dibuka, dan kami masuk ke dalam Gereja. Music pernikahan pun mengalun, dan kami disambut oleh pengunjung yang notabene anak-anak. Kulihat Eren, Jean, dan Armin berteriak bersemangat begitu melihat kami. Ymir dan Christa bahkan menangis. Sungguh, aku ingin pulang saja!

Dan Aurou, kulihat wajahnya semakin menyebalkan. Wajahnya merah padam, sepertinya marah sekali. Biarlah, aku tak peduli dengannya.

Setelah mengucapkan janji yang suci, tiba saatnya kami untuk saling berciuman. Tanganku bergetar tanpa henti, dan wajahku rasanya sangat dingin.

"hanya pura-pura!" bisikku padanya.

Tapi, tampaknya tuan Rivaille tak memedulikanku. Ia tetap saja mendekatkan bibirku. Badanku semakin bergetar. "Tidak! Jangan rebut ciuman pertamaku! Seseorang, tolong aku!"

"Cup!" pria itu pun mengecup sudut bibirku.

Pengunjung semuanya berdiri dan bertepuk tangan riuh, melihat kami yang sedang berciuman. Sepertinya mereka mengira kami benar-benar berciuman

"Fuh," aku menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja ciuman pertamaku direngut olehnya.

"Kau tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, huh?" Tanya tuan Rivaille dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "… Darimana kau tahu?" balasku.

Ia tertawa mengejek. "berciuman tetapi wajah tegang dan ketakutan begitu. Menggelikan. Padahal maunya kucium sungguhan di bibir. Tapi, begitu melihat wajahmu, aku jadi tak bernafsu."

"Grrr!" aku menggeram kesal. "Huh! Biar saja! Aku bahkan bersyukur kau tak benar-benar menciumku! Tuhan telah melindungiku dari iblis!"

"Tch!" ia mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, begini ya rasanya menikah. Hmm, cukup menyenangkan," lanjutnya.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan bila tidak denganmu!" desisku dalam hati.

"Rasanya aku ingin minum teh _someiyoshino_," ucapnya lagi.

Aku melirik kearahnya. "Apa itu teh _somei_—apa tadi?"

"Teh sakura, dari Negara Jepang. Biasanya diminum saat upacara pernikahan. aku pernah meminumnya sekali, kau tahu. Baunya sangat harum, dan lembut, dan menenangkan. Sangat khas rasa pernikahan…" tiba-tiba bola mata silvernya terbelalak.

"Umm… tuan?"

"Ikut aku!" teriaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Kita berdua berlari menyusuri para pengunjung dan keluar dari Gereja.

"Tunggu! Kita mau kemana?! Upacara belum selesai!" teriakku sambil berlari. Kulihat dibelakang, anak-anak berteriak memanggil-manggil kami. Tapi, tuan Rivaille tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap saja berlari, sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

Di sepanjang jalan, semua orang melihat kearah kami. Bagaimana tidak, sepasang pengantin sedang berlari terburu-buru di jalanan, memang pemandangan yang aneh dan langka. Seseorang bahkan memotret kami. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat malu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Saking cepatnya kami berlari, aku bahkan tidak sempat malu! Dan entah mengapa aku malah merasa senang.

Ternyata, tuan Rivaille mengajakku ke sebuah mall. Ia menyusuri rak-rak barang dagangan mencari sesuatu tanpa menggubriskan orang-orang di mall yang terus melirik kearah kami dengan heran. Ia juga tetap menggenggam tanganku erat, seperti tak membiarkanku pergi.

"Ketemu!" Pekiknya girang, kemudian membawa barang yang ia cari itu ke kasir. Kemudian, ia mengajakku berlari lagi, hingga kami sampai di took Freiheit Cake.

"Hosh hosh…" aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan, sambil memegang lututku yang sakit. Sudah lama aku tak berlari begini. Terlebih, harus menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang panjang!

Tuan Rivaille melepas tuxedo-nya yang penuh keringat, dan masuk ke dapur. Sepertinya ia akan membuat kue. Daripada mengganggunya, aku memilih untuk beristirahat di meja kasir.

Tangan kananku masih terasa hangat. Genggaman tuan Rivaille yang erat dan hangat masih terasa di telapak tanganku. Ya, bagaimana tidak, entah berapa jam ia menggenggam tanganku tanpa henti. Aku juga jadi teringat bagaimana ia mencium ujung bibirku. Akh! Rasanya malu sekali! Aku membungkuk sambil menutup wajahku yang merah padam. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, dan rasa senang dalam dadaku tak bisa kutepis. Jangan-jangan aku mencintainya? Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk ke toko, membuyarkan kegilaanku. Ternyata Aurou. Ia tampak ngos-ngosan, dan wajahnya kebingungan.

"Kemana saja kalian?! Jangan bikin panik dong!" teriaknya sambil mendekatiku.

"Maaf," balasku. "Tuan Rivaille sedang membuat kue di dapur, bantulah dia," lanjutku.

Aurou segera masuk ke dapur sambil bergumam kecil, "akan kuhajar dia."

Sejam berlalu, dan aroma kue sangat menyerbak, memenuhi toko kue kami. Bau yang lembut, dan sangat menggiurkan. Aku masuk ke dalam dapur dengan senang.

"Kuenya sudah jadi?!" tanyaku, diikuti anggukan bosku.

"aku berharap banyak dengan ini. Jika gagal, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana," jawab pria berambut legam itu.

Aku pun duduk dikursi, siap menyantap kue beraroma harum tersebut. Aku memotongnya pelan, kemudian melahap potongan _sponge cake_ yang sangat lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir, membuat kaget semuanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti terisak, dan tuan Rivaille juga Aurou, sibuk menenangkanku.

"Sempurna… sangat sempurna…" desisku sambil terisak. "Bagaimana bisa, benar-benar sempurna!"

Kulihat bosku dan Aurou menghela nafas lega, kemudian terkulai tenang di kursi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku ke mereka berdua.

"Tanyakan pada bosmu, ia yang menemukan kuncinya," jawab Aurou, sambil melirik pria berwajah datar yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu menarik nafas. "Sangat bodoh aku tak menyadarinya dari awal," ucapnya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol.

"Ekstrak _Someiyoshino?" _kataku sambil berusaha membaca tulisannya yang asing dan sulit.

"Bunga sakura dari Jepang. Seperti yang aku katakan, bunga ini sering dijadikan teh untuk upacara pernikahan. Dan baunya sangat khas, juga lembut," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Akhirnya, tuan Rivaille bisa mengerti perasaanku, juga rasa pernikahan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

Mobil _Buggati Veyron_ hitam tampak memasuki area Gereja. Dari mobil itu, keluarlah sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sepertinya hubungannya sedang tidak baik. Mereka saling membuang muka, dan tidak mau saling bicara.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kita harus kemari?" Tanya sang wanita tua dengan raut wajah kesal. Tiba-tiba, music pernikahan mengalun, dan sanak saudara serta kerabat mereka pun berdatangan memenuhi halaman gereja tersebut, membuat sepasang kakek nenek itu terbelalak.

"Ayah, Ibu, selamat menikah!" ucap kedua anak mereka—Adalene dan Arne—dengan riang dan menuntun mereka ke jalan berpaping. Tak lupa Adalene memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sangat cantik kepada ibunya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!" pekik sang ayah ketus.

"Sudah, pokoknya ikuti saja, dan ingatlah ketika kalian menikah dulu, ya?" jawab Adelene, sambil meninggalkan orang tua mereka.

Mau tak mau, kedua suami istri itu pun menuruti perintah anaknya. Mereka menyusuri jalan, dan para sanak saudara serta kerabat terdekat mereka bersorak-sorak gembira, sambil menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar warna-warni kearah mereka. Benar-benar seperti sedang menikah!

Sampainya di atas altar, mereka disambut oleh kue pernikahan yang megah dan cantik berwarna putih, dengan hiasan krim merah jambu. Lagi-lagi Adalene dan Arne memaksa kedua orang tuanya tersebut untuk memotong dan mencicipi kue tersebut.

"Adalene, Arne, apa yang kalian rencanakan? Jangan main-main!" bentak sang ibu dengan marah. Tapi, kedua anaknya itu tetap bersikeras menyuruh mereka untuk menyantap kue tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, mau tak mau, pasangan suami istri itu pun menyantapnya. Sesendok, dan segigit. Pengunjung mulai deg-degan, apa yang akan terjadi. Terlebih, Adalene dan Arne.

Sunyi, lama mereka terdiam. Semua tampak tegang.

"Tes," tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sang wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia menangis, semakin lama semakin terisak.

"Kue ini," desisnya sambil terisak. "Mengingatkanku pada pernikahan kita 40 tahun silam. Sangat membangkitkan kenangan bahagia pada masa itu," lanjutnya.

Kemudian, sang suami pun memeluk istrinya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hwaaaa!" sorak sorai pengunjung memenuhi Gereja tersebut. Mereka semua bahagia, terutama Adalene dan Arne. Mereka berpelukan, sambil menangis juga.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, sampai matipun selalu menemaniku dikala senang maupun susah?"

Sang wanita paruh baya itu menyeka air matanya, sambil tersenyum ia menjawab, "ya, aku berjanji."

Suasana di Gereja hari itu sangat meriah. Sorak sorai bahagia terdengar menggema, diikuti dengan dentangan lonceng besar serta alunan music pernikahan yang merdu. Ratusan kelopak bunga bertebaran terbawa angin, menambah suasana bahagia kala itu. Ditambah kue beraroma sakura yang telah menyatukan mereka, sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya.

Dan aku, jauh, dan sangat jauh di belakang mereka, hanya bisa menonton sambil menahan agar ingusku berhenti keluar.

"Romantis sekali, hiks, aku bahagia hiks, syukurlah, hiks," isakku tanpa henti. Air mataku pun tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahu seseorang disampingku.

"Hey, mengapa bersandar disini?" terdengar suara beroktaf rendah pemilik bahu tersebut. Ah, aku lupa. Orang yang berada disampingku adalah tuan Rivaille. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku.

Pria itu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Berkat kau mereka jadi bisa bersatu lagi. Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku terdiam dengan pupilku yang membesar.

Tumben sekali ia memujiku dan mengucapkan terima kasih!

Aku pun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan perasaan bahagiaku. Hingga tak kusadari, wajah pria berambut hitam itu pun tampak hangat dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

**To be continued 3**


	6. Gelatin Cheesecake for Lovely Mother

Sore yang cukup damai di Freiheit Cake. Cahaya kuning di sore hari masuk ke toko melalui pintu kaca, dan membuat suasana dalam toko menjadi lebih indah. Aku bertopang dagu di meja kasir, memandang santai beberapa pengunjung yang sibuk makan kue-kue kami. Yah, walau tidak terlalu ramai, setidaknya tempat ini sudah lebih baik, tidak sesuram waktu pertama kali aku kesini.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil mengenakan baju onepiece putih dan cardigan pink, disertai _scraft_ merah yang melilit di lehernya memasuki toko. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat sosoknya.

"Mikasa!"

"Aku pesan cheesecake dan jus stroberi," ucapnya begitu sampai di depan kasir. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Aku mengantarkan pesanan gadis kecil itu ke meja tempat ia duduk. Tempatnya disamping jendela, jadi kau bisa dengan jelas melihat pemandangan kota ketika sedang makan.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanyaku basi-basi.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Sudah kuduga, gadis ini memang agak pemalu dan pendiam.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati hidangannya," lanjutku, dan berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menggenggam lenganku, melarangku beranjak pergi.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"… tolong, bantu aku," ucapnya lirih.

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 6 : Gelatin Cheesecake for Lovely Mother**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Aku masuk ke dapur toko, dan wajahku langsung membiru begitu melihat keadaan dapur yang mengenaskan. Pecahan kulit telur dimana-mana, susu yang berceceran, tepung berserakan dan beterbangan, pokoknya kacau. Aku menatap gadis lugu yang sedang mengocok adonan buatannya sendiri itu. Rambut hitamnya sudah penuh tepung, dan adonan yang sedang ia aduk tampak mengerikan.

"Mikasa… kau bilang kau bisa masak?" tanyaku pelan.

Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas nan lugu. "Kukira aku bisa… ternyata tidak," ucapnya lirih.

Aku terhuyung-huyung sambil memegang keningku yang sedikit pening. "Kalau ketahuan tuan Rivaille, bisa gawat," gumamku dalam hati, mengingat bosku yang clean freak, dan selalu mengomel tentang kebersihan.

"Brak!" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur. Ternyata tuan Rivaille. Baik, matilah aku.

Mata datarnya tiba-tiba melotot, dan alisnya naik tanda sangat marah. Aku menggigil ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini?!" pekiknya dengan galak. Mikasa meringis ketakutan, begitu melihat sosok asli bosku yang seperti monster. Pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya mengganas, seperti naga yang akan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"Baik! Baik! Akan kami bersihkan sekarang, Tuan!" ucapku sambil mendorong bosku keluar dapur. Ia masih terdengar mengomel, tapi tak kugubriskan. Setelah mengusirnya, aku langsung membersihkan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah.

Selang sejam lamanya, akhirnya dapur benar-benar kinclong tanpa noda sedikitpun. Aku membuka pintu dapur, dan tampak wajah suram tuan Rivaille menatapku.

"Masuklah tuan, akan kubuatkan kopi kesukaan anda," ucapku sambil menawarkan kopi, agar ia tak meledak lagi. Tuan Rivaille pun masuk, dan menatap tajam Mikasa yang masih ada di dalam dapur.

"Siapa gadis ini? Mau apa dia?" Tanya pria itu dengan ketus.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?—"

"Aah, ini Mikasa, gadis kecil dari anak-anak SD yang sering kemari, potongku cepat.

"Mau apa dia kemari?" Tanya tuan Rivaille, tetap dengan tatapan bengisnya.

"Jadi, ibunya akan berulang tahun. Ia meminta tolong untuk menumpang masak disini, karena kalau dirumah akan ketahuan, begitu katanya," ucapku dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Bukannya mengerti dan menjadi lebih tenang, diluar dugaan wajah tuan Rivaille malah semakin merah, matanya yang abu-abu semakin kelabu, dan kerutan diantara alisnya semakin berkerut. Ia mengamuk seperti Harambe.

"Kalian pikir dapurku tempat penyewaan? Kau! Kenapa kau ijinkan dia tanpa sepengetahuanku?! Hah!" ucapnya keras sambal menunjukku. Aku jadi sedikit takut.

"Ya kupikir dia bisa membuatnya dengan baik, tanpa menghancurkan sesuatu—" ucapku berusaha membela diri, yah walau kupikir sia-sia tindakanku itu.

"kau pikir makhluk kecil ini bisa membuat kue tanpa menghancurkan? Kau ini mikir gak sih?" pekik bosku lagi, dan membuatku semakin terpental saja.

"Hei, Oom, dengar ya. Yang salah itu aku, kau jangan memarahi Petra!"

Aku membatu. Kulihat Mikasa sudah berdiri di depan tuan Rivaille dengan wajah yang lebih menantang.

"Hoo, berani juga kau benda kecil," ucap bosku sambil membungkukkan badan, dan menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan sedingin es. Mikasa membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin lagi dari es. Sangat mengerikan. Kau bisa melihat aliran listrik statis yang mengalir diantara tatapan mereka.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau aku membuat berantakan? Kan bisa dibersihkan, lagipula kau sedang tidak bekerja, kan?" ucap Mikasa dengan berani.

Tuan Rivaille melotot. "Apaa? Berani-beraninya kau ya, berniat menghancurkan dapurku?" ucap pria itu sambil menarik kerah belakan baju Mikasa, hingga Ia terangkat. Seperti ibu kucing yang membawa anaknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar Oom-Oom!" teriak gadis itu sambil meronta-ronta.

"Tidak akan!" bosku tak mau kalah.

"HYAAAAHHHHH!"

HWAAAAAAYHHHHH!"

Aku hanya bisa duduk di kursi sambil bertopang dagu. Melihat ada seorang pria dewasa yang sedang berkelahi dengan gadis SD membuatku lelah, sangat lelah.

Akhirnya, setelah pertarungan sengit, Mikasa pun memenangkannya. Ia boleh membuat kue ulang tahun ibunya, dengan syarat ia harus membereskan semuanya setelah selesai membuat kue. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gadis itu agar tidak membuat kekacauan yang diluar batas. Membakar dapur misalnya.

Tuan rivaille duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap rokoknya. Ia mengambil majalah otomotif—yang sangat membosankan itu— dan mulai membolak-balikkan halamannya. Sedangkan kami berdua, sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue di seberangnya.

"Jadi, untuk ulang tahun Ibumu, kau ingin membuat cake yang bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Gelatin cheesecake!" ucap gadis itu bersemangat.

Aku mengernyit. "Eh?"

Aku tidak salah dengar? Gelatin cheesecake? Walaupun ada kata "cake" nya, tetap saja bentuknya lebih mirip pudding atau cream daripada cake. Dan ini untuk ulang tahun, kan? Mengapa gelatin cheesecake? Mengapaaaa?

"Ehm, Mikasa. Bagaimana kalua kita buat cheesecake saja? Itu lebih cocok untuk cake ulang tahun lho. Ibumu pasti suka," ucapku menawar-nawar.

Alis gadis itu mengerut. "Tidak, pokoknya gelatin cheesecake. Yang ditaruh di gelas," ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya Gelatin cheesecake."

Aku tidak bisa menolak, dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Walau tetap saja masih sangat heran.

Cara membuat gelatin cheesecake cukup mudah. Semua orang bisa membuatnya dirumah, tetapi tetap harus teliti dan memerhatikan takaran.

Kue ini terbuat dari campuran cream cheese, yoghurt, air lemon dan gelatin yang diaduk. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana lembut cream cheese yang dipadu dengan lezatnya rasa asam yoghurt. Serta, dilengkapi dengan harumnya perasan air lemon.

Setelah diaduk, adonan dituangkan pada gelas-gelas plastic yang lucu, kemudian bekukan di lemari es, kira-kira sejam saja. Sangat mudah, bukan?

Bau-bau harum mulai memenuhi ruangan, mengalahkan bau asap rokok tuan Rivaille. Gadis itu menuangkan perlahan-lahan adonan yang telah diaduknya kedalam gelas-gelas kecil warna-warni. Mata sayunya tampak berbinar-binar. Perasaanku jadi hangat, karena bisa membantu gadis itu.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gelatin cheesecake?" tanyaku untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran. Gadis itu tak menjawab langsung pertanyaanku.

"Aku dengar, cheesecake punya arti yaitu 'ijinkan aku menyusulmu ke surga'," sela bosku tiba-tiba. Matanya masih tak beralih dari majalah otomotif.

"Bohong, kau bercanda?" tanyaku dengan alis mengkerut.

Tuan Rivaille mendengus dengan tatapannya yang sangat serius. Tangannya membalikkan satu halaman majalah. "Memang bohong."

"Huh!" pekikku kesal. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang seram dong!" dasar pak tua ini!

"Berisik, buatkan aku kopi sana," ucapnya dingin. Tak dapat menolak, aku segera berjalan kearah rak cangkir dengan malas.

Sedangkan Mikasa, ia hanya duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah yang lesu.

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur kota Munish dengan derasnya. Hmm, dinginnya hujan di musim panas. Aku mengulet dengan nikmatnya diatas Kasur empukku, dengan selimut tebal yang melilitku. Rasanya damai. Aku bermimpi dengan sangat indah, dan tak mau memutus cerita yang sedang diputar dalam pikiranku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu diketuk dengan keras oleh seseorang, dan membuat mimpiku terputus tiba-tiba. Bagaikan menonton film, akan sangat mengesalkan jika mati listrik ketika bagian klimaks, bukan?

Dengan perasaan kaget, kesal, dan malas yang bercampur jadi satu, aku bangkit dari bantal yang sudah berlumuran air liur. Wajahku sangat kusut tentunya, mata yang sayu tak terbuka dengan sempurna, dan rambut yang mengembang seperti singa.

Aku berjalan dengan kesal kearah pintu depan, dan membukanya dengan kasar. Benar, di depanku sedang berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam legam, dengan mata silvernya yang menyala-nyala tajam. Hanya sekedar informasi untuk kalian, bosku ini selalu menjemputku ke apartemen, setiap paginya sebelum berangkat ke toko. Ya, dia memang menyebalkan.

Tapi, kali ini ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Pakaiannya, semua basah kuyup.

"Heh?" tatapku heran dengan mata memincing. "Kenapa basah kuyup?"

Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. "Karena hujan, kau bodoh."

Aku mendengus. 'kau yang bodoh, kenapa tak bawa payung,' ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian aku mempersilakannya masuk.

"Duduklah disini, Tuan. Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu roti dan kopi juga," ucapku mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa kecil di ruang tamu. Aku segera meninggalkannya ke dapur.

Selang hampir 15 menit, makanan untuk sarapan sudah selesai. Cukup sandwich bacon dengan ekstra keju untuk hari ini. Hmm, aku tak sabar untuk segera menyantapnya. Ditemani segelas susu vanilla, akan sangat sempurna untuk mengawali bekerja bersama pria brengsek itu.

"Tuan, kemarilah. Sarapannya sudah siap," teriakku. Tak ada balasan. Tak ada respon. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kea rah ruang tamu. Kosong. Aneh, kemana perginya dia?

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang diluar, mencari angin," batinku. Walau sangat tak masuk akal mencari angin di tengah hujan deras begini. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, hendak melanjutkan tidur sedikit saja.

Aku membuka pintu kamar sambil menguap besar. Tapi rasa kantukku berganti menjadi rasa terkejut, begitu melihat pria dewasa sedang bertelanjang dada di kamarku!

"T….Tu…Tuan, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan tak menyenangkan itu.

"Sedang mengeringkan baju," ucapnya santai sambil menunjuk kemeja putihnya yang bergantung di jendela kamar.

"Uurgh," desisku. "Sini, aku keringkan!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan. Pria itu menyambar kemejanya, dan mendekatiku.

"Bawa sini, sudah jangan dekat-dekat," kataku pelan, sambil berusaha mengusirnya. Bukannya menjauh, ia malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Ia menggenggam tanganku. 'Deg!' jantungku langsung berdebar kencang!

"Ugh.. batinku. Aku semakin tak berani menatapnya. Mau apa dia? Aku dapat merasakan wajahku pasti merah padam. Aku tak biasa melihat pria bertelanjang dada di dekatku, kau tahu?

"Cih," desisnya dengan senyum miring—senyum liciknya—dan menatap mataku dekat. "Mengapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tak jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

Aku segera melepas genggaman tangannya, dan mendorong tubuhnya. "Bodoh!" teriakku sambil berlalu, membawa bajunya ke mesin cuci.

Apa-apaan sih pria itu?! Sangat menyebalkan! Suka padanya katanya? Cih, tidak semudah itu!" pekikku dalam hati, sambil menatap mesin cuciku yang berputar-putar, mengeringkan pakaian bosku itu.

Tapi, apa benar aku suka padanya? Mengapa aku kadang berdebar jika berada di dekatnya? Mengapa kadang wajah dinginnya membuatku tenang? Mengapa hari-hari tanpa teriakannya membuatku merasa sepi?

Tidak tidak tidak. Dia menyebalkan, kau mengerti? Ia selalu memarahimu, ingat? Ia kasar, dan tak mungkin ada cinta dalan dirinya! Jangan jatuh cinta pada dirinya! Pokoknya jangan!

Aku memukul-mukul mesin cuci dengan kesal.

Singkatnya, akhirnya kami berdua menghabiskan sarapan kami, dan aku pun sudah berpakaian dengan rapi. Baju tuan Rivaille juga sudah kusetrika, dan kini baju itu sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

Baik, karena sudah siap, ayo berangkat, ucap pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum memakai make up," ucapku di depan meja hias.

Pria bermata abu-abu itu menaikan satu alisnya. "Hah? Make up? Kau pakai make up?"

"Tentu saja, supaya terlihat cantik," ucapku sambil mengaplikasikan toner.

Pria itu medengus. "Begitu saja sudah manis kok. Mengapa pakai make up lagi?"

Aku membatu mendengarnya. Apa katanya? Manis? Jadi aku ini di matanya… Manis?

"Sudah tidak usah pakai make up! Cepat bergegas bekerja!" Ia meraih lenganku dan menyeretnya dengan kasar. Aku tak sempat menolak, hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Hujan masih mengguyur daratan dengan derasnya. Kami berdua berjalan dalam satu payung bening yang cukup besar. Kami berdua hanya diam, tak bersuara.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lapangan yang berdampingan dengan SD. Seketika mataku langsung tertuju pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang sibuk menyusuri jalan. Wajah mereka tampak panic.

"Eren! Armin!" sapaku sambari menghampiri mereka. "sedang apa ditengah hujan begini?"

"Mikasa… dia hilang!" ucap Eren panic.

"Hah?" desisku. "hilang bagaimana?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayahnya mengatakan ia sudah pergi dari rumah, dengan sepucuk surat, yang mengatakan untuk tidak mencarinya. Jadi ia meminta tolong kita untuk membantu mencari Mikasa," ucap Armin dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Astaga, kemana perginya gadis itu," gumamku khawatir. "Baru saja kemarin Ia datang ke toko, membuat gelatin cheesecake."

Eren menaikan satu alisnya. "Hah? Kemarin ia datang membuat gelatin cheesecake?" tanyanya, diikuti dengan anggukanku.

Anak laki-laki berambut brunette itu menepuk wajahnya. "Mengapa kalian membantunya? Kalian mengerti tidak makna gelatin cheesecake baginya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanda tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa? Ia mengatakan untuk kejutan ulang tahun ibunya hari ini."

Lagi-lagi anak itu menepuk wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bukan ulang tahun, yang benar itu hari kematian ibunya!"

Seketika suhu badanku menjadi dingin. Lutuku terhempas di tanah yang becek. "Eh? Hari kematian?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Mikasa sudah sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri! Mungkin saja kali ini ia ingin melakukannya lagi! Mikasa selalu ingin menyusul Ibunya yang sudah pergi ke surga, kau tahu?!"

"Ma, Mama ingin makan gelatin cheesecake, bukan? Aku sudah membuatnya untuk Mama."

"Walaupun mungkin tak seenak buatan Mama, tapi aku membuatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, lho!"

"Kuharap kita bisa menyantapnya lagi bersama. Bersama Papa, dan Mama. Sambil duduk di ruang tengah bersama, duduk berhimpit-himpitan di sofa yang empuk. Kita menyantap gelatin cheesecake yang segar ini bersama, sambil menonton acara sirkus di TV. Bisa bercanda, dan tertawa bersama lagi, seperti dahulu. Mama masih ingat kenangan itu, bukan?"

Air mata gadis itu menetes, beradu bersama hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kotak yang berisi 3 buah kue gelatin cheesecake.

"Maaf ma, gara-gara aku yang tak menemani Mama dirumah, Mama menjadi terkena musibah. Harusnya aku yang pergi, bukan Mama. Harusnya aku yang terbunuh, bukan Mama. Maafkan aku, Ma. Benar-benar minta maaf."

Gadis itu menaiki pagar jembatan sungai. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit yang mendung dan kelam. "Aku akan menyusulmu kesana, Ma."

Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, siap meluncur kearah sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah.

"MIKASAAA!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang anak laki-laki memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang, dan menariknya menjauh dari pagar sungai. Kotak berisi kue gelatin cheese cake sudah terjun dan hanyut di sungai yang deras itu. Mereka berdua terhempas di dataran aspal yang keras.

Anak laki-laki berambut brunette itu memeluk erat tubuh Mikasa, tak memberinya celah untuk pergi.

"Kau mengerti tidak maksudku memberikan scraft merahku padamu, saat hari pemakaman ibumu?" Tanya Eren.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng. Air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya, yang tentu berbaur bersama derasnya hujan.

"Bodoh!" pekik Eren sambil terisak. "Aku ingin agar kau selalu merasakan keberadaanku! Supaya kau kuat! Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu! Mengerti tidak?"

Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sahabatnya itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, namun juga sedikit bahagia. Eren mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu. Armin pun segera berlari dan memeluk erat mereka berdua sambil menangis.

Aku pun mendekati Mikasa, dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. "Mikasa, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dirimu yang masih kecil , tetapi sudah mengalami kejadian pahit seperti ini. Tapi kau tahu, ibuku juga sudah meninggal."

Mikasa mendongakkan kepalanya padaku. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi wajahnya memancarkan rasa penasaran.

Aku tersenyum. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar sedih dan marah. Marah pada ayah, marah pada Tuhan, dan marah pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa diriku tak bisa menjaganya. Mengapa ia yang harus pergi. Waktu itu pun aku juga ingin menyusulnya, sama seperti kamu, Mikasa," desisku.

"Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu, dengan ditemani banyak orang yang menyayangi kita, lama-kelamaan aku menjadi kuat dan tabah. Aku bisa mendapatkan senyumku lagi yang sempat hilang bertahun-tahun. Aku bangkit lagi, memulai hari yang baru. Karena aku percaya, jika aku bahagia disini, Ibuku pasti sangat bahagia disana."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, ingin terisak lagi.

"Ibumu juga pasti ingin kau bahagia, Mikasa. Bahagia bersama ayahmu, bahagia bersama sahabat-sahabatmu. Memang lama untuk menutup luka itu, tetapi aku percaya kamu pasti bisa," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut hitam dan sudah basah kuyup itu terisak, dan memeluk erat diriku. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut. Hujan yang deras tadi pun sudah berhenti, berganti dengan cahaya hangat yang memancar dari sela-sela awan yang mendung.

"Ingat, kami selalu ada untukmu. Setiap kau merasa sedih, datang saja ke Freiheit Cake. Kau tidak akan kesepian disana. Kue-kue manis akan selalu mengobati rasa pahitmu," ucapku diikuti anggukan pelannya.

Aku merapikan peralatan-peralatan masak di dapur. Sudah pukul 13.00 PM, tapi kami baru saja buka. Tuan Rivaille mengenakan celemek putihnya, dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Memangnya Ibu Mikasa meninggal karena apa?" Tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya yang berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil mangkuk adonan dan mixer, kemudian mengaduk-aduk sesuatu.

"Hmm," aku menghela nafasku. Agak berat mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, apalagi menimpa orang yang dekat dengan kita. "Dibunuh. Beliau dibunuh perampok ketika sedang sendirian di rumah. Mikasa ketika itu sedang membuat gelatin cheesecake di rumah Eren, yang ingin ia berikan untuk ibunya," ucapku sambil sibuk mengelap sendok-sendok kecil. aku sedang tidak ingin memalingkan wajahku dari sendok-sendok mengkilat ini.

"Hooh," batin tuan Rivaille sambil mengangguk. Kami berdua pun kemudian hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Umm," desah pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingku ini, memecah suasana. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh kea rah tuan Rivaille dengan wajah ingin tahu. "Ya?" ucapku. "Tanya saja."

Tuan Rivaille terdiam sejenak. Air mukanya berubah. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu galak dan sombong, kali ini wajahnya tampak sedikit sendu. Yah walaupun tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Ibumu… benar sudah meninggal?" pria itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Karena apa?"

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang mengelap sendok. Kemudian, tersenyum lirih, dan menunduk hingga wajahku tertutupi oleh rambut vermillionku.

"Kanker. Kau tahu, kanker getah bening. Beliau meninggalkanku ketika aku SMP," ujarku pelan. Tanganku melanjutkan mengelap, dan terus mengelap. Aku melirik bayanganku di sendok aluminium, tapi kemudian aku taruh sendok itu di meja kembali.

"Maaf sudah bertanya," ucap pria itu singkat, diikuti gelenganku cepat.

"Tak masalah, kan sudah lama," balasku. "Ibuku seorang penjual catering, jadi beliau memasak banyak makanan setiap hari. Maka dari itu aku jadi suka memasak juga. Masakan Ibuku enak lho! Haa, jadi agak rindu masakan Ibu," ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil.

Tiba-tiba, tuan Rivaille menarik tanganku, dan menempelkan kepalaku di dadanya! Tangan kirinya memegang bahuku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalaku.

Aku terkesiap. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Eeeehhhh? Makaku langsung berkunang-kunang dan jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya!

"Tu—Tu… Tuan," bisikku terbata-bata. Lidahku rasanya kelu, tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Bodoh," desahnya. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan ditahan." Wajahnya sangat serius. Matanya yang abu-abu itu berkilat-kilat dan terlihat begitu tulus. Jujur, ia tampak sangat memesona.

Hatiku yang sedaritadi merasakan ngilu, langsung kutumpahkan dengan air mata yang berurai deras. Aku terisak, berusaha untuk menerima segala kesedihan yang terjadi seutuhnya. Air mataku tak bisa bisa dihentikan, tetapi hati dan perasaanku berangsur-angsur membaik. Tuan Rivaille semakin mempererat pelukannya, yang membuatku tidak merasa kesepian dan nyaman.

Setelah hujan turun, suasana panas pun kembali terasa di kota Munish, tak luput dengan suasana di Freiheit cake. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan bunyi lonceng di depan pintu berdentang, tanda seseorang membuka pintu toko.

"Selamat siang," sapaku pada pelanggan yang datang. Ternyata pelanggan yang datang adalah 3 orang anak kecil yang bersahabat. Ya, mereka adalah Eren, Armin dan Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak ketika sedang berjalan menuju kasir. Matanya terbelalak sambil memandang seluruh area toko dengan perasaan takjub. Ia melirik kearah etalase yang semuanya adalah Gelatin cheesecake tanpa kue lain! Dan pembeli yang ada disana, semua makan Gelatin cheesecake!

"Gelatin cheesecake dimana-mana!" Pekiknya. "Semua makan Gelatin cheesecake!" matanya masih berbinar-binar.

Aku tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Tuan Rivaille tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur, membawa nampan penuh Gelatin cheesecake, yang kemudian ia tata di atas etalase.

"Untuk memperingati kematian Ibumu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku. "Semua ini ide tuan Rivaille lho."

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu terbelalak sebentar, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Pipinya bersemu tanda ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian berlari dan memeluk tuan Rivaille!

"Hey apa-apaan kamu—" pekik bosku itu dengan panic. Ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak.

"Ternyata kamu Oom-Oom yang baik hati," desis gadis itu. "Terima kasih semuanya! Aku pesan Gelatin cheesecake nya!"

.

.

To be continued

Konbanwa! Suichi Shinozuka disini!

Akhirnya sampai juga di Love in Freiheit 6! Akhirnya setengah jalan, hehee.

Maaf banget atas update-nya yang luar biasa sangat lama, habis author terkena write block dan agak sibuk kuliah, hehehe.

Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah review ya, bakar semangat banget!

Oke cukup sampai disini ya, moga cerita ini dapat menghibur. Sampai ketemu di chapter 7 ^^


	7. Hanji's Love (Part 1)

Entah mengapa, aku kini sedang berdiri di dapur toko Freiheit, tempatku bekerja. Sendirian. Sepertinya hari sudah malam sekali, dan aku harus pulang. Aku segera memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas, dan siap melangkah untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Ternyata bosku, tuan Rivaille. Ia hanya terdiam, dan tak bersuara. Sambil berjalan mendekatiku, ia mengulung kedua lengan dari kemeja putihnya. Tatapannya datar. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Tuan?" Tanyaku dengan santai. Aneh, ruangan ini terasa berbeda. Tuan Rivaille juga serasa beda. Entah apa yang salah, aku tak tahu.

Pria itu terus berjalan kearahku, tanpa membalas pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. "Tep!" tiba-tiba tangan pucat milik pria itu disandarkan pada tembok disamping wajahku, dan membuatku terjebak olehnya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, tanda tak mengerti.

"Tuan?" Tanyaku lagi. Tiba-tiba, tangan kirinya mengelus pipiku lembut, kemudian turun meraba setiap lekukan tubuhku.

Aku seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri. Mataku terbelalak.

"Hwaa… tuan, apa yang salah denganmu, jangaan akhh…" aku berusaha meronta, dan mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi, ia terus melawan, dan malah semakin mendekat padaku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiriku dan menempelkannya ke tembok, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menyibak-nyibakkan rambutku cepat. Ia tampak sangat bernafsu, dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Kemudian, ia mengendus-endus telingaku, dengan pelan ia turun ke leher.

"Hhhh… Tuan…" aku meringis. Takut, malu, bingung, semua rasanya bercampur menjadi satu dan membuatku jadi gila. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Apa dia sedang mabuk? Kenapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seseorang, tolong aku!

Kulihat pria berambut hitam itu tampak berkeringat dan sibuk mengendus-endus aroma tubuhku. Aku terus berusaha meronta, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku serasa lemas. Rasanya sangat panas. Sementara, bosku ini tampak makin bersemangat.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi, kemudian mencoba mencium bibirku. Aku semakin panic, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Jarak kami tinggal beberapa mili lagi.

"HWAAAAAAAWWWGHHHKKK….!"

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…!"

"Hwaaahh!" pekikku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dengan keringat membasahi piyamaku. Jantungku terasa masih berdegup dengan kencangnya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan mencerna semua yang sedang terjadi, hingga aku sadar seratus persen.

"… ternyata hanya mimpi."

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 7 : Hanji's Love ****(Part 1)**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Kulihat siluet yang sangat kukenal, muncul mendekati arah pintu kaca. Aku yang kala itu sedang sibuk membersihkan debu-debu di meja dengan kemoceng bulu angsaku, semakin dan semakin menyibukkan diri. Kusapukan kemocengku dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat, secepat otakku bekerja, dan secepat bola mataku yang berpaling.

Pria itu membuka pintu kaca yang tak terkunci dengan tenaga yang biasa saja, tidak pelan, juga tak cepat. Matanya yang tajam menatap ujung mataku, yang segera kututupi dengan rambut oranyeku.

"Kau, sudah sampai ternyata, mengapa tidak bilang?" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak—seperti biasa. "Kau tahu, aku menunggu di depan pintu apartemenmu, menekan tombol bel berkali-kali dengan brutalnya seperti orang gila!"

Aku hanya diam saja, dengan gerakan tangan yang tiba-tiba melambat.

Mengetahui amarahnya direspon dengan tak acuh itu, langsung merasa kesal, dan menghampiriku dengan gerakan yang cepat. Didorongnya tubuhku sampai ke meja kasir, dan tatapannya menatap nanar bola mataku. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat bibir meja dengan eratnya, sampai tanganku berkeringat. Mataku terbelalak, tapi tetap berusaha memalingkan pandanganku dari tatapan bengisnya. Wajahku? Sudah terasa sangat panas!

Pria itu mengubah ekspresinya, dari galak mejadi mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau demam?"

Aku mendengus, kemudian mendorong kasar bahu pria bermata silver itu. "Maaf... aku sedang kacau," ucapku pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju toilet.

Pria itu mendengus keheranan.

Aku menutup pintu toilet, dan duduk diatas kloset duduk yang bersih mengkilat. Aku memegang kepalaku, dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Gah!" desisku. "Mimpi kemarin malam merasuki diriku! Aku tak bisa melupakannya!" tanganku berpindah dari kepala, dan mendarat di pipi yang masih panas. Alisku mengernyit, dengan bibir manyun.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" desisku pelan. Entah mengapa, kemarin aku bisa mimpi seperti itu! Apa yang terjadi dengan otakku? Dan mengapa aku sangat memikirkannya sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otakku, yang membuat kepalaku tambah pening.

"Tok tok tok," tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, yang seketika membuatku terkesiap.

"Hey, gadis aneh. Kalau sakitmu parah, kau boleh pulang kok," ucap seorang pria dengan suara beratnya dari balik pintu. Mendengar itu, aku bergegas merapikan diri, dan membuka pintu, kemudian keluar.

"A—aku tak apa-apa kok, tidak apa-apa!" ucapku aneh.

Bosku itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya menyipit, sambil melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan herannya.

"Baiklah, kalau tak apa-apa, kembali bekerja," ucapnya meninggalkanku ke dapur.

Aku masih dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang tak mau berhenti!

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam, dan aku masih berkutat memutar-mutar sedotan, dengan bibir yang manyun. Pantatku rasanya enggan sekali meninggalkan kursi bar—yang tak terlalu tinggi—yang sedang ku duduki. Kudapati seorang wanita berambut merah terang mengembang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingku.

"Maria, hentikan tertawamu yang menyebalkan! Ugh," desisku dengan alis mengerut.

Mendengar itu, lawan bicaraku tambah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sorry, aku lepas kendali. Habisnya kau lucu banget! Hahaha!" tawanya tampak lepas, dan diakhirinya dengan menyesap segelas penuh bir.

"Zzzz, kau ini, aku jadi tidak mood cerita, kan!" balasku merajuk. Wanita itu mengakhiri cekikikannya, tetapi masih tersenyum geli.

Maria adalah seorang wanita yang aku temui lewat chat. Orangnya sangat friendly, ceria dan cerewet sekali. Umurnya 3 tahun diatasku, sehingga aku meminta banyak masukkan darinya. Perawakannya tinggi, terlihat dewasa dengan rambut merah terang mengembangnya yang indah, dan terlihat sangat kekinian, layaknya wanita ibu kota. Tetapi kadang sifatnya sangat serampangan, ceroboh dan menyebalkan! Dia adalah sahabat wanita pertama semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di Munich.

"Oke sampai mana ceritamu tadi?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyesap birnya lagi.

"Yah begitulah, jadi aku sangat bingung, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa ya? Kepikiran bosku yang menyebalkan itu terus-menerus, seharian, dan dimana saja berkat mimpi aneh sialan itu!" jeritku sambil meremas pipiku sendiri. Pertanyaan super galau ku pun dibalas dengan cekikikan olehnya!

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Mariaaaaa!" teriakku sambil merajuk.

"Dengarlah anak muda, itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta! Kau mengerti? JATUH CINTA! FALLING IN LOVE!" ucapnya keras-keras di depan wajahku, kemudian ia cekikikan kembali. Ia bahkan sampai mengatakan pada bartander bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta! Dasar orang ini, ugh...

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" balasku dengan tidak percaya.

"Terimalah kenyataan anak muda, semua ceritamu itu menyatakan bahwa kau mencintainya," ucapnya dengan senyum jahilnya

"Hah? Mencintainya? Kau gila? Tapi... tapi, kenapa mesti dengan orang itu?! Dia itu pak tua yang menyebalkan, kau tahu? Dia kejam, kata-katanya menusuk, kasar, ia sangat dingin, selalu menggertakku, selalu saja melakukan seenaknya, tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" pekikku dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Nah kan? Seperti itulah kata-kata seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Mariaaaaa aku seriuuuuuusssss," desisku.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap tajam mataku. Mata hijaunya tampak menusukku, hingga membuatku mundur beberapa mili.

"Dengar, Petra. Cinta itu adalah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal di dunia! Tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat, apalagi logika. Cinta adalah tentang bagaimana kau sangat peduli padanya, selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan yang paling penting adalah... kau nyaman ketika berada di sampingnya!"

Gadis yang tengah mengenakan turtleneck hijau tua itu mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya, dengan menambah segelas bir lagi.

Aku terbelalak, dan berusaha meresapi ucapannya.

Yah, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik di hadapannya, agar suatu saat nanti ia dapat memujiku. Kadang aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya ketika ia begadang terlalu larut, atau kebanyakan minum kopi. Ketika ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu, aku turut bahagia. Dan yang paling penting adalah... dengan melihatnya saja sudah berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman!

"Aku... beneran jatuh hati padanya?" tanyaku pelan, entah pada siapa.

"Nah, akhirnya sadar, kan?" ucapnya girang. "Okeee untuk merayakan seorang gadis muda yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta, ayo kita partyyyy~~~" teriaknya dengan suara fals. Ia menuangkan bir kedalam gelas jusku yang kosong.

"Hey, aku tidak minum, aku masih 19 tahun!" Pekikku.

"Sudahlah! Menyadari bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta artinya kau sudah dewasa! Lagipula bir dapat melepas perasaan gundah gulana yang menghantuimu, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Hmmm... mungkin minuman ini bisa melepas penatku. Sudahlah ya, hanya segelas tak apa-apa, kan?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan suasana di bar kecil yang kami datangi, semakin ramai dengan suara tawa dimana-mana! Maria semakin menggila dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat mabuk, ditambah lagi suara musik beats yang membuatnya semakin menggelinjang. Aku masih duduk manis di kursi barku, tetapi kata-kataku sudah ngalor ngidul, dan tawa-tawa yang tak karuan. Tak terasa, sudah 2 gelas besar bir yang sudah kuhabiskan!

Tiba-tiba, pacar Maria datang menjemput, dan pesta pun berakhir.

"Kau tak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Hiks!" tanya Maria padaku sambil cegukan. Entah berapa gelas bir yang ia habiskan, sampai mabuk seperti itu.

"Tak apa, aku tidak terlalu mabuk kok, apartemenku juga dekat sini," ucapku. Walaupun sebenarnya pikiranku sudah kemana-mana dan badanku terasa sangat lemas.

"Kau ini! Mempengaruhi anak kecil untuk hal yang buruk!" tegur Daxon—pacar Maria—dengan galak.

"Tidak, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah dewasa karena sedang jatuh cintaa~~~" ucap Maria sambil bersenandung, kemudian diseret pulang oleh pacarnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka berdua.

Aku membalikkan badaku, dan berjalan menuju apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku agak takut, mengingat hari sudah sangat gelap, dan aku seorang wanita yang sedang mabuk pula. Kalau ada perampok yang lewat, mati sudah.

Badaku terasa sangat berat, dengan mata yang berat juga. Ugh, rasanya mual sekali, juga pusing. Rasanya aku akan tumbang. Ugh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh menyerah! Harus sampai apartemen...

Baru saja berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba badanku terasa ringan. Aku sempoyongan, dan bersiap untuk terhempas ke trotoar semen.

Hup! Belum sempat badanku terhempas, tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, untuk melihat siapa yang menarik badanku.

Mataku dari yang lemas, tiba-tiba terbelalak. Tuan Rivaille!

"Disuruh istirahat malah mabuk!" bentaknya galak. Matanya berapi-api, seakan-akan siap membakarku hidup-hidup.

"Tuan... kau... sedang... apa..." desisku lemas, tenagaku benar-benar terkuras, dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Mukaku pasti sudah merah semua.

"Dasar anak bodoh, berani keluyuran sambil mabuk ternyata," desis pria itu. Kini ia sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan bau parfumnya samar-samar dapat tercium olehku, walaupun aku sedang mabuk. Ia tampak sangat tampan dibawah cahaya kuning lampu jalan!

Pria itu mendengus. "Baiklah, naiklah ke punggungku. Kuantar sampai apartemen," ucapnya. Aku yang sedang mabuk itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika menaiki punggungnya. Walaupun tak terlalu tinggi, ternyata ia cukup kuat. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya—entah mengapa— tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuhnya, dan bau samponya yang lembut, bercampur dengan bau keringat. Bau keringat seorang lelaki. Kau tahu, ini adalah hal ternyaman yang pernah kurasakan dari seorang lelaki!

"Hey, kau jangan muntah di punggungku, oke? Atau kau akan kubuang ke sungai," ucapnya. Aku tak membalas. Aku mendengar ucapannya, aku sadar, tapi aku tak kuasa membalasnya.

"Tidur ya? Cih, dasar bocah!" dengus lelaki itu. Aku mengeratkan tanganku pada lehernya, agar semakin tenggelam dalam dirinya.

Nyaman, nyaman, nyaman, hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Baiklah, kuakui, mungkin memang benar, aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan bosku ini!

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiingg!"

Kumatikan suara alarmku, dan aku bangun dengan normalnya.

Kepalaku terasa jauh lebih baik, walau bau alkohol masih terasa di lidahku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat momen dimana aku digendong oleh tuan Rivaille sampai apartemen. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepatnya. Semburat merah pasti tercetak jelas di pipiku.

"Bukan mimpi, kan?" bisikku dalam hati.

"Kyaaa!" jeritku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara bantal dan selimut. Mataku terbelalak, sambil memegang kedua pipiku yang merah. Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar, seperti sedang mabuk. Jantungku berdegup tanpa kendali!

Oh Tuhan, Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya! Tolong, aku sangat bahagia!

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Aku sampai di depan toko, dan membuka pintu kaca toko dengan girang. Aku memasuki toko, dan kudapati Tuan Rivaille sedang duduk di meja pelanggan. Baru saja hendak menyapanya dengan ceria, tetapi niat itu kuurungkan ketika melihat seorang wanita dewasa—dengan rambut merah diikat serta kacamata—duduk di seberang bosku itu. Wajahnya tidak asing, sepertinya pernah datang ke toko.

"Hey pemabuk, maaf tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau sudah menerima email dariku, bukan?" tanya tuan Rivaille. Tapi tak ku gubris, karena aku lebih penasaran pada wanita di depannya.

"Petra, ya?" ucap wanita itu girang. "Rivaille baru saja menceritakan dirimu. Kau ingat aku tidak? Aku Hanji, ingat tidak? Yang dulu pernah datang kesini."

Tiba-tiba saja ingatanku segar kembali. Ah benar, dia adalah wanita berisik yang pernah cek-cok dengan tuan Rivaille beberapa bulan lalu. Ah, tapi mengapa sekarang mereka tampak akrab sekali ya?

"Ah iya, Hanji, aku ingat," ucapku berusaha ramah di depannya. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali begitu mengetahui bahwa aku mengingat dirinya. "Wah tumben sekali datang kesini," ucapku, mengingat dulu ia sangat marah dan mengatakan bahwa tak akan menginjakkan kaki lagi di toko kami.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih semangat lagi. Jika ia punya ekor, mungkin ekornya akan bergoyang dengan cepat seperti seekor anjing.

"Yah, karena... hayo apa?" tanya Hanji kegirangan. Aku mengernyitkan alis tanda tak tahu.

"Karena, aku dan Rivaille sudah bertunangan! Bulan depan kami akan menikah!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar, sambil merangkul pria berambut legam disebelahnya.

Aku menjatuhkan tas tangan yang sedaritadi bertengger di jari-jariku. Dapat kurasakan telapak tanganku tiba-tiba berkeringat. Tatapan mataku kosong, dan aku kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Eh? Bertunangan?" desisku pelan.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **


	8. Hanji's Love (Part 2)

Rivaille, seorang pria berdarah Jerman dengan paras campuran oriental itu tampak sedang memilah-milah isi lemarinya. Seperti sedang kebingungan mencari sepotong pakaian, diantara beberapa pakaian yang tampak sama di dalam lemari bajunya.

"Ah, ini dia," desisnya dalam hati, sambil menyambar sepotong kemeja hitam, dan jas yang senada dengan celana panjang yang kini melekat di kakinya. Segera ia kenakan pakaian-pakaian itu, kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Pria itu tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen minimalis, dengan desain ruangan bergaya modern, yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu, sama seperti warna bola matanya. Ruang apartemennya—bisa dibilang—luar biasa rapi dan bersih. Ia tak membiarkan sedikitpun noda bermakam di ruangannya itu.

Baru saja hendak mengenakan sepatu, tiba-tiba saja _cellphone_-nya berbunyi.

"Hallo," ucap pria itu.

"Hallo sayang, sudah siap?" balas seorang wanita di seberang telepon. Rivaille mendengus kesal.

"Ma, please. Aku sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan konyol itu,"tangkisnya.

Wanita itu membalasnya dengan omelan. "Kau ini ya, itu bukan panggilan konyol! Itu adalah bukti cinta Mama, kau tahu? Walau sudah dewasa, kau tetaplah anak Mama."

"Geezzz," pria itu mendesis. "Jangan mulai Ma. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah bersiap."

"Baiklah," ucap wanita itu. "Oya, kau sudah berkenalan? Dengan calon tunanganmu?"

"Tidak," balas Rivaille singkat.

"Mengapa?" balas wanita itu dengan nada kecewa. "Kan sudah mama kirimkan nomor teleponnya?"

Pria itu mendecak. "Nanti juga ketemu. Sudah ma, sampai ketemu di sana,"

Rivaille menutup teleponnya.

Ia melanjutkan mengenakan sepatu kulit hitamnya. Dilirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, kemudian ia meninggalkan apartemennya.

**Love in Freiheit Cake**

**Chapter 8 : Hanji's Love (Part 2)**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar cerita mereka berdua. Kepalaku serasa kosong, dan masih mengawang-ngawang. Ini mimpi atau nyata? Rasanya masih tak dapat mempercayai sepenuhnya.

"Yah, jadi begitulah. Kemarin, kami bertemu, dan makan malam bersama keluarga juga. Kebetulan keluarga kami sangat dekat karena kerabat kerja. Beberapa minggu lalu aku baru saja putus dari pacarku, dan tada! Aku pun dikenalkan dengan Rivaille, dan kami ditunangkan!" cerita Hanji panjang lebar. Sedangkan tuan Rivaille, hanya terdiam sambil bertopang dagu.

"H... Heee..." ucapku berusaha menutupi rasa sesak di dadaku—yang entah mengapa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, kalian setuju untuk bertunangan?" Sial! Mengapa aku malah memperpanjang percakapan ini! Seseorang, tolonglah! Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menghilang dari tempat ini!

Mata Hanji tampak berkilat-kilat. "Ya! Aku awalnya sangat kaget! Masalahnya aku pernah rusuh di tokonya, hahahaha! Bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat tidak sopan ini? Hahaha!" tawanya.

Setelah selesai tertawa, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser. "Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sebenarnya Rivaille orang yang sangat pekerja keras. Walau dia tampak angkuh, ia termasuk orang yang rendah hati. Walau ia tampak kejam tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya ia sangat peduli orang lain. Makanya aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya," lanjut Hanji dengan wajah yang merona. Ia tampak benar-benar mencintai bosku itu.

Nafasku tercekat. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang dikatakan Hanji benar adanya. Yah begitulah hal baik yang dimiliki bosku. Rasanya sakit, begitu mengetahui ada yang menyadari kebaikannya selain aku.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kita buang-buang waktu! Ayo bergegas, sudah waktunya kita buka," ucap tuan Rivaille mengakhiri obrolan ini.

"Ah! Aku akan ikut bantu!" ucap Hanji bersemangat. Tuan Rivaille mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang sekarang kau tidak bekerja? Lagipula memang kau bisa?"

"Kalau kerja, bolos sekali tak masalah, toh pangkatku baru saja naik, hahaha!

Pria itu mendengus. "Terserah kau saja. Jangan mengacau, oke!"

"Roger!" balas wanita berkemeja hijau itu, kemudian berlalu mengambil beberapa alat bersih-bersih.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan toko lumayan ramai. Hanji melayani mereka dengan ramah dan penuh semangat. Semua tampak senang dilayani olehnya. Ia sangat cekatan, semua pekerjaan berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik, dan sedikit sekali kesalahan. Ia benar-benar wanita yang hebat.

Tuan Rivaille menghampiri Hanji dan memberinya seloyang penuh kue kering untuk diletakkan di etalase. Padahal, biasanya akulah yang disuruh melakukan itu. Wajah Hanji tampak berbinar. Ia mengambil nampan itu dengan hati-hati, dan menata kue-kue itu dengan rapi dan cantik—lebih rapi daripada yang kulakukan.

Tuan Rivaille menghampiri wanita itu lagi—melihat hasil kerjanya—kemudian mengangguk tanda puas! Padahal selama ini, ia selalu protes dan marah dengan hasil kerjaku! Wanita berkacamata itu tampak senang karena dipuji, kemudian ia merangkul manja lelaki dingin itu.

Dapat kurasakan hawa panas merasuki diriku. Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku benci perasaan ini. Aku menunduk, berpura-pura tidak melihat untuk meredam rasa sakit dalam hatiku.

"Permisi, saya mau pesan ini," tiba-tiba seorang wanita remaja menghampiriku yang duduk di meja counter dengan beberapa roti di nampan.

Tak ku gubriskan, karena pikiranku kemana-mana. Aku melamun.

"Umm, permisi?" ucap wanita itu lagi, berusaha membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Hey Petra! Itu ada pelanggan!" teriak Tuan Rivaille, yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan menyadarkanku dari mimpi.

"A...Ah, iya maaf," ucapku dengan gagu, sambil mengambil nampan wanita itu.

"Kau ini!" pekik tuan Rivaille ke arahku. "Jangan melamun jika sedang bekerja! Tetap jaga konsentrasi!" ucapnya memarahiku. Ya, dia memarahiku, seperti biasanya. Harusnya aku sudah kebal dengan teriakan menyebalkannya itu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda!

"Brak!" Aku menghempas nampan itu dengan keras. Tuan Rivaille tampak terkejut, juga Hanji dan wanita itu. Tanpa babibu, aku segera melesat ke belakang, meninggalkan mereka semua yang tentu saja terkejut dengan prilaku konyol dan kekanak-kanakanku.

"Petra—" Panggil tuan Rivaille, tapi sepertinya ia dicegat Hanji. Kudengar Hanji segera meminta maaf pada wanita pelanggan tadi. Sudahlah! Aku mungkin sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini.

Aku menutup pintu toilet dengan keras, dan mulai menangis. Entah mengapa, air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi, dan tumpah bersama rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Hanya itu yang dapat membuat perasaaanku menjadi lebih tenang.

Tuan Rivaille akan menikah dengan wanita lain, kenyataan itu terasa masih mengawang-ngawang di kepalaku. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa percaya! Ah, sudahlah, nanti saja aku akan lupa kok, nanti saja rasa ini akan hilang. Mungkin saja rasa ini hanya perasaan iseng yang akan hilang secepatnya, bukan?

Tapi... terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang sudah kulewati. Ah, semakin banyak kenangan yang bangkit di kepalaku, entah mengapa membuat air mataku mengalir lagi. Mulai dari awal kubertemu dengannya, dan sudah menimbulkan masalah dan kekesalan... ahh mengapa kenangan-kenangan menyebalkan itu malah membuatku jadi makin sulit melepasnya?!

"Tok, tok," tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu toilet, dan membuatku terkesiap.

"Petra," bisik seseorang dari balik pintu. Yap, itu suara Hanji. Otakku rasanya seperti menolak menerima suara wanita itu. Perasaanku campur aduk, dan membuatku tak bisa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Maafkan Rivaille ya, Petra. Aku tahu dia terlalu keras tadi. Aku sudah memberi tahunya kok," Sambung wanita itu, dengan lembut. Mendengarnya, membuat hatiku malah tertusuk lebih dalam lagi, dan air mataku malah menitik lagi.

"Bukan, bukan karena tuan Rivaille..." desisku dalam hati, sambil menyeka air mataku yang semakin deras.

"Ayo Petra, keluar yuk. Aku buatkan teh, mau tidak? Ayolah," rujuknya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha menenangkan perasaan campur adukku, dan sesenggukanku. Sudahlah, mau sampai kapan aku berada di tempat sempit dan pengap ini. Mungkin secangkir teh akan membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Setelah merasa bahwa hatiku sudah lebih kuat, aku pun membuka pintu toilet.

Kulihat Hanji menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat di balik pintu.

"Tok tok tok"

Aku membuka pelan kelopak mataku yang masih terasa sepat, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Aku menggulingkan badanku sebentar, kemudian malah merasa lebih nyaman dan tak ingin bangun. Ah, setiap pagi selalu begini. Ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku di balik pintu apartemen. Yap, itulah yang selalu bosku lakukan tiap pagi.

Seketika mataku terbelalak, dan aku bangkit dari kasurku. Tunggu, tuan Rivaille? Ini tidak mungkin! Tuan Rivaille kan sudah punya pacar, tidak mungkin kan dia masih saja menjemputku? Ah tidak tidak, itu mungkin tukang koran.

Belum sempat aku sadar bahwa aku tidak berlangganan koran, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintuku berteriak keras.

"Hey pemalas yang disana! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Sudah waktunya bekerja, kau tahu?!"

Yap, itu suara menyebalkan milik bosku.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya dengan gusar. Kulihat seorang pria yang sudah kutangisi semalaman itu sedang berdiri di hadapanku, dengan memakai kemeja hitam kesukaannya, dan sangat rapi. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, dicampur dengan heran.

"Ini sudah jam 7.30. ayo cepat bergegas! Pekik bosku di depan wajah bantalku.

30 menit kemudian, aku sudah rapi, dan siap untuk pergi ke toko. Aku tidak banyak berbicara dengan laki-laki ini, padahal biasanya setiap hari kami selalu saling mengomel dan bertengkar. Tapi kali ini, aku memilih untuk diam—dia pun begitu. Aku bahkan sangat menghindari untuk kontak mata dengannya.

Ketika berjalan, aku pun berjalan sekitar 2 meter di belakangnya. Kami pun lebih banyak diam saja. Tetapi, dalam hatiku, aku sangat penasaran, mengapa dia menjemputku? Padahal dia sudah punya pacar, kan?

"Tuan," ucapku mencairkan suasana. "Mengapa hari ini kau jemput aku?"

"Ya karena memang keinginanku, bukan?" ucapnya santai. Hatiku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Yah, karena kalau tidak, kau akan terlambat," sambungnya lagi.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sesantai itukah? Sesantai itukah jawabannya? Bagaimana bisa ia pergi kerumah seorang wanita setiap hari dengan alasan sesantai itu? Jadi selama ini dia benar-benar menganggapku hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak penting, dan kau bisa sesantai itu membuat perasaanku campur aduk?

Aku tak membalas ucapannya lagi, dan sebisa mungkin membuang muka dari punggungnya. Beberapa menit kami isi dengan hanya berjalan dan kepala sibuk dengan isinya masing-masing.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aneh," ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

Aku mendengus. "Ternyata dia sadar,"batinku dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku singkat.

"Cih, dasar cewek labil," ucapnya gusar. "Beberapa waktu lalu kau berprilaku aneh dan tampak terlalu bersemangat. Kemudian kau kutemukan sedang mabuk. Kali ini kau tampak suram dan sangat kesal padamu. Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, tanda perasaan kesal sedang bergerumuh. "Bukan urusanmu!" pekikku.

Tiba-tiba badan tuan Rivaille berbalik dan berjalan kearahku. Kini, ia sedang berdiri tepat di depanku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan mengerikannya. Aku terbelalak dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak, kemudian aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap matanya.

"Jawab, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku semakin menunduk, tanda aku tak ingin ditanya.

"Lihat aku!" perintahnya sambil mengangkat wajahku. Aku terpekik pelan karena wajahku tiba-tiba diangkat dengan kedua tangannya—dengan paksaan dan keegoisannya.

Ekspresiku kaku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan pelan, aku menatap balik bola silvernya itu. Tampak memukau, diantara daun-daun kering yang berhembus pelan. Wajah yang sangat kuinginkan. Yah, sangat kuinginkan, tapi takkan bisa kudapatkan. Ia milik orang lain. Mengingat itu, hatiku terasa perih, bagaikan tergores garpu kue.

Kulihat ekspresinya sedang terkejut sekarang. Air mukanya dari murka, berubah menjadi lebih kalem. Yah, dia pasti terkejut melihat wajahku yang memelas, dan ingin menangis.

Ia melepas tangannya pelan. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Ya, aku mengerti kalau kau ada masalah yang tak bisa diceritakan. Maaf sudah memaksamu," lanjutnya lagi, kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke depan. Aku pun kembali mengekorinya di belakang.

Dia maupun aku, tak lagi mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bibir kami berdua mengunci, hanya dentuman sepatu kami saja yang terdengar. Kami berjalan diantara lalu lalang beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk, berlalu bersama hembusan sejuk udara musim gugur.

"Oya," potongnya. "Kita jemput Hanji dulu di kafe dekat kantornya. Hari ini dia mau membantu lagi,"ucapnya. Sontak, goresan garpu kue terasa lebih nyata dan lebih perih.

Oh ya, apa sih yang kuharapkan. Lelaki ini sudah memiliki tunangan, dan tak akan membuat diriku spesial. Yah, dia memang lelaki yang bodoh. Ia tak perlu menjemputku seharusnya, karena aku bisa ke toko sendiri. Dia seharusnya menjemput perempuannya saja, buat apa aku jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka? Bodoh, hanya membuatku berharap saja. Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan?

Kami akhirnya sampai di kafe yang dimaksud. Kulihat Hanji dengan penuh semangat melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Wajahnya tampak berseri bahagia.

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang.

"_Hatiku adalah sekeping biskuit. Dibuat dengan campuran tepung yang lembut, harumnya butter, tak lupa dengan hangatnya susu vanila yang lezat. Hatiku adalah sekeping biskuit yang hangat. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, rasanya tetap saja kurang enak. Entah mengapa, serasa ada yang kurang. Yah, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah mencongkel choco chips yang bertabur diatasnya." _

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan aku baru saja sampai di apartemenku. Setelah melepas sepatu boots, aku segera menghempaskan badanku di sofa. Hah, rasanya lega sekali bisa terlepas dari dua orang sejoli itu. Rasanya waktu-waktu bekerja adalah hal yang paling menyiksaaa!

"Apa aku pindah bekerja saja ya?" bisikku dalam hati.

"Ah jangan dulu, baru dua hari saja!" gumamku lagi, menyanggah diriku sendiri. "Petra harus kuat, ya tidak? Nanti juga terbiasa," sambungku. Walau dalam hati, aku benar-benar sakit.

Tiba-tiba, cellphoneku berbunyi, membuatku sedikit tertegun.

"Siapa?" ujarku dalam hati, sambil merogoh tasku. Ah tidak, aku tidak sedang mengharapkan kalau itu telepon dari tuan Rivaille kok!

Kulihat layar cellphoneku, dan yang menelepon ternyata, bibi Ann. Bibi Ann adalah adik ayah, yang juga tinggal di Wheels. Tumben sekali dia meneleponku, ada apa ya? Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, Bibi Ann?" sapaku.

Aku terdiam hampir selama satu menit, mendengarkan lawan bicaraku berbicara. Tatapan mataku serasa kosong, dan entah mengapa badanku serasa lemas. Tiba-tiba saja, tanganku serasa tak bertenaga, dan membuat benda bersegi panjang berwarna oranye itu terhempas di karpet.

"Lho, sendirian saja?" sapa seorang bartender yang wajahnya sudah kukenal.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin sendiri saja," ucapku singkat sambil melempar senyum kecut, tanda sedang tidak ingin diajak basa-basi. Yap, biasanya aku pergi ke bar ini bersama Maria, tapi kali ini aku datang sendiri saja. Mungkin aku perlu menenangkan otakku yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Aku menarik sebuah kursi bar, dan duduk di atasnya.

Lama aku terdiam sejenak, hanya mendengarkan musik di bar itu, sambil mengecek chat-chat yang masuk. Hanya mengeceknya saja, tetapi tidak kubalas. Yah, sedang tidak mood juga.

Hmm.. aku tidak sedang menunggu chat dari tuang Rivaille kok.

"Hhhhh..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Yo!"

Aku terkesiap. "Aurou?!"

"Hehehe, lama tak jumpa, my lady~" sapanya dengan tingkah laku sok manisnya yang menjijikkan itu. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Diam, jangan ganggu aku," bisikku. "Aku sedang stress."

Aurou membelalakkan matanya. "Wow, ada apa ini? Stress karena cinta?" balasnya tepat sasaran.

Aku mendengus. "Dan beberapa masalah lainnya," ujarku.

Pria yang duduk disampingku tampak tersenyum, dan memanggil bartender. "_Muscat_nya satu," ucapnya pada bartender.

"Muscat?" gumamku menghiraukan ucapannya.

Aurou menoleh padaku. "Kau tahu Muscat? Muscat itu adalah salah satu jenis white wine. Jadi proses membuatnya yaitu memfermentasi anggur putih atau hijau, mengubah zat gula menjadi alkohol. Ini enak, karena rasa wine nya tidak terlalu pekat," ungkapnya panjang lebar. "Di toko pattissierku, kami juga menjual Muscat, jadi aku sedikit tahu," lanjutnya. Aku membalas penjelasannya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Umm, di tokomu memang tidak jual?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang konyol.

Aku menyeringai geli. "Freiheit Cake itu toko kue keluarga, kau tahu. Kami hanya menjual teh disana. Tolong ya, jangan samakan toko kecil kami dengan restoran _fancy_ mu" sindirku diikuti tawanya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf," ucapnya di sela-sela gelak tawanya. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kau juga mencoba Muscat?" ajaknya. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Eh, maaf, kau masih dibawah umur ya?" sambungnya cepat, dengan wajah bersalah. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga mau muscat," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, muscat kami berdua pun sudah siap. Aku menghirup aromanya, dan sungguh, sangat harum! Aku mencicipinya sedikit, dan rasanya benar-benar lembut. Tiba-tiba saja muncul efek hangat pada badanku, layaknya minuman berakhohol lainnya. Hangat, harum dan lembut. Ahh, sepertinya inilah yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Hal yang kubutuhkan ketika ku kehilangan sosok yang sangat kuinginkan.

"Ini enak!" ucapku senang. Aurou tertawa kecil.

"Enak kaaaan~" ucapnya sambil menggodaku. Aku membalas godaannya dengan memasang mata sipit.

"Yah, semoga muscat ini dapat melumerkan biskuit tanpa choco chips," gumamku sambil meringis.

Aurou mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hmm?"

Aku tertegun. "Aaah, tidak tidak, bukan apa-apa," ucapku panik.

Pria itu menyesap muscatnya. "Dengar ya, mungkin ini terdengar sok tahu, karena aku sendiri tidak berpengalaman," ucapnya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, tanda mendengarkan.

"Terkadang, hal yang membuat kita tak bisa pergi itu adalah karena harapan. Hal-hal kecil yang terjadi, momen-momen yang selalu datang, menimbulkan kenangan dan harapan. Kita selalu menunggu dan berharap, tanpa mengetahui bahwa semua itu adalah harapan yang semu," pria itu mengetuk-ketuk jarinya di meja.

"Tanpa menghiraukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya terjadi, kita tetap saja berdiri di tempat yang sama, walaupun orang-orang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita. Dengan selalu memegang teguh harapan yang selama ini kita percaya, walaupun kita tak tahu, harapan itu asli atau hanya kepalsuan," lanjutnya.

Aku merenungi kata-kata Aurou tadi, berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapannya yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang memerah—entah efek muscat atau memang merasa malu karena baru saja mengatakan kata-kata bijak.

"Umh... ahahahaha!" seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku, tak dapat kutahan, aku pun tertawa lepas! Tawaku yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah Aurou tampak aneh karena semakin memerah. Entah mengapa sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat geli setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu! Aku pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, setelah muram selama beberapa hari.

"He... hey jangan tertawa dong! Aku kan jadi tambah malu!" desis pria berambut keriting itu. Wajahnya tampak kesal padaku.

Aku menyeka air mata dipelupuk mataku. Ahh, saking kegeliannya aku sampai menangis! Tapi tawa kecil masih terdengar dari bibirku. "Maaf, maaf," potongku.

"Yah, tapi kata-katamu benar juga sih," lanjutku. "Aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa sekarang, sudah kuputuskan. Thanks ya!"

Aurou memandangku dengan mata menyipit.

Esok harinya, aku datang ke toko lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan mengatakan pada tuan Rivaille untuk tidak menjemputku. Lelaki itu mengiayakan permintaanku tanpa marah sedikitpun. Hmm, mungkin ia jadi lebih bebas menjemput Hanji, tanpa gangguanku.

Ketika ku mengelap meja dapur, aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu toko. Kudapati tuan Rivaille masuk ke toko, dan hanya seorang diri.

"Tidak bersama Hanji?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu melirikku sebentar, kemudian menaruh jaket hitamnya di gantungan jaket.

"Hari ini sepertinya ada pekerjaan di kantornya, jadi hari ini dia tidak datang," ucap bosku dingin. Aku mengangguk kecil. Entah mengapa dalam hati kecilku aku merasa senang, tapi segera tak kugubriskan perasaan itu.

"Ah!" gumamku yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kemudian merogoh tasku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kuambil sepucuk surat yang terbalut amplop coklat, dan pelan-pelan kuulurkan surat itu pada bosku.

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu memandang suratku dengan mata menyipit. "Apa itu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan pelan dan setengah berbisik aku pun mulai berbicara. "Surat pengunduran diri, tuan."

Wajah tuan Rivaille tiba-tiba memerah, dan matanya langsung membulat. "Maksudmu apa?" pekiknya dengan nada yang tinggi. Aku merasa sedikit takut dengan reaksinya, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Baru saja aku akan menjelaskan, tiba-tiba tuan Rivaille memotong kata-kataku lagi. "Masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi sebenarnya? Ucapkan saja yang sejujurnya!"

Aku menarik nafas pelan. "Ti.. tidak ada masalah yang besar kok, tuan. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi dari sini," ucapku gagu. Entah mengapa, rasa tegang dan merinding menyelimuti diriku. Mataku sama sekali tak berani menatap balik wajahnya.

"Bohong! Kau aneh dari beberapa hari kemarin. Kau menyimpan sesuatu, bukan? Dan sekarang kau ingin keluar dari Freiheit Cake?" pria itu menjeda amarahnya dengan mendengus. "Katakan sekarang juga, apa masalahmu yang sebenarnya?"

Aku tersentak, dan meringis. Perasaanku seperti sedang disayat-sayat oleh pria ini, tetapi mulutku memilih bungkam. Padahal hatiku, rasanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya, ingin menghujam lelaki ini dengan seribu tangisan.

"_Aku suka tuan, tapi..."_

"... Tapi aku harus pergi, tuan."

Lelaki bermata dingin itu menghentikan amarahnya, air mukanya mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu lanjutan kalimatku. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam apron putih yang sedang kukenakkan. "Kemarin, aku mendapat telepon, dan mendapat kabar Ayahku sedang sakit. Jadi aku harus merawatnya..." ungkapku. Yap, itu benar. Kemarin bibi Ann meneleponku, dan mengatakan kolik ayahku kambuh, dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Wheels, dan merawat ayahku hingga sembuh.

Pria bermata elang itu terdiam sejenak, seperti mencerna kata-kata yang kulontarkan. "Jadi, itu yang selama ini membuatmu resah selama beberapa hari terakhir?" tanyanya. matanya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

Aku mengangguk pelan, penuh keraguan. Yah, sebenarnya keresahanku yang sebelumnya karena pertunangan pria itu dengan Hanji.

Bosku melangkah mendekatiku. "Tapi, tidak perlu mengundurkan diri, kan? Cukup cuti saja, kan?" ucapnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala cepat. "Kolik itu penyakit yang sering kambuh, tuan. Penyakit ayahku kambuh pasti karena ia sering telat makan. Kalau ada aku, pasti aku bisa mengingatkannya makan," ungkapku. Yah, selain itu aku juga harus move on. Aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut disini, mengharapkan harapan-harapan semu dari tuan Rivaille, dan harus menggigit jari tiap detik ketika melihat pria yang kucinta mengadu kasih dengan wanita lain. Yap, aku juga harus pergi, dan ini mungkin memang jalan yang diarahkan Tuhan, ya kan? Sudah kuputuskan.

"Jadi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Wheels dan meninggalkan Freiheit Cake selamanya..."

Pria bermanik silver itu menarik tanganku, dan menjatuhkan kepalaku dalam dekapannya. Yap, dia tiba-tiba memelukku! Sontak aku memekik dan mendorongnya, membebaskan diriku dari pelukan paksanya. Perih, aku merasa perasaanku terasa dipermainkan oleh pria itu!

"Lepaskan!" jeritku histeris. "Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan? Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" aku mendesah. Kau sudah punya wanita yang kau cintai, mengapa kau selalu memberikan harapan semu seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksaku, tuan?

Tangan pucat pria itu memijit pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya ia sedikit menyesal dengan perbuatan gegabahnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu di Freiheit..." desahnya pelan. "Jangan pergi..."

Aku menggertak gigiku. Mudah sekali ia mengatakan hal itu? "Aku? Dibutuhkan? Hah, benarkah? Untuk apa? Sudah ada Hanji yang siap membantumu dan menemani hari-harimu, bukan?" teriakku lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "...Hanji?" desisnya.

Aku mendekap mulutku sendiri.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" lanjutnya. Ia mendekatkan diri denganku, dan aku berjalan mundur ke belakang, sampai punggungku menghantam tembok. "Katakanlah!"

"Tidak ada masalah!" balasku gusar. "Sudahlah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi!"

Tuan Rivaille malah semakin mendekat, menjebakku dengan tangannya yang ditempelkan pada tembok, yang berarti di samping wajahku. Mata elangnya memicing tajam, seolah-olah memerintahkanku untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Badanku serasa hangat, dan lemas. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh lembut, mengalir dengan tenang di pipiku. Kutahu wajahku pasti merah saat ini. Pasti sangat jelek, dan pria yang paling kucintai sedang menatap wajah acak-acakan ini.

"Kumohon, lepaskan..." desahku dengan sangat memelas.

Pria itu tetap menatap wajahku tegas. "Katakan dulu yang sejujurnya," ucapnya. Air mataku semakin mengalir mendengarnya.

"Kau bodoh, tuan. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa kau memberiku harapan-harapan yang tidak pasti, dan kenangan-kenangan yang mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap itu manis?" bisikku sambil tersengal. Air mataku semakin deras, rasanya pelupuk mataku penuh dengan air mata.

Lagi-lagi, bosku mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tak mengerti," pungkasnya.

"Kau memang bodoh," ujarku dalam isakan. Aku menghempaskan badanku di lantai, karena tak kuat dengan tekanan yang terus mendesakku. Tuan Rivaille pun ikut melipat kakinya, dan kami berdua pun memojokkan diri dalam ruangan. Mata elangnya itu tetap menatapku sambil menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku. Ia persis seperti elang lapar yang tak sabar menyantapku hidup-hidup.

"Untuk apa dulu kau mengobati tanganku yang terluka akibat goresan pecahan kaca pintu? Untuk apa dulu kau membuatkanku milk tea sebagai permintaan maaf? Mengapa kau suruh aku menjilati wajahmu ketika aku melemparkan mocca trimis di wajahmu? Mengapa dulu kau melakukan kabedon padaku?"

Tuan Rivaille semakin mengernyitkan alis, sepertinya ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat kapan moment itu terjadi.

"Untuk apa kau membuatku terpesona dengan membuatkan kue dan mewujudkan keinginan Ymir? Juga membantu kakak beradik Adalene dan Arne? Kemudian memberikan harapan pada Mikasa? Mengapa kau juga membantuku mengadakan tea party untuk anak-anak? Mengapa kau mengajakku berpura-pura menikah? Mengapa kau menjemputku setiap hari? Mengapa... mengapa..."

Suaraku habis, dan nafasku tersengal-sengal. Semua kenangan-kenangan manis yang dulu terjadi, semua bangkit ke permukaan, membuat hatiku makin tergores dalam. Perih, sangat perih. Mengapa kenangan semanis dan selembut madu itu malah membuat hatiku terluka? Aku terisak, dan air mataku tak dapat kukontrol lagi.

"_Ich liebe dich..._ Aku mencintaimu, tuan..."

Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya, bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau pemarah, keras kepala, dingin bagaikan kerak es. Tetapi, sebenarnya kau memiliki hati yang sensitif dan lembut, bagaikan marshmallow lembut yang meleleh, menyebarkan bau manis ke sekitarnya. Rasanya aku ingin terus mengunyah marshmallow itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti, dan aku ketagihan. Kata-katamu kasar, tetapi kau tak pernah berkeinginan menyakiti hati seseorang. Kau tak banyak bicara, tetapi kau adalah pemerhati yang baik...

Aku menyeka air mataku, kemudian rasanya tubuhku membeku. Baru saja aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan aku sangat malu! Malu, juga sakit. Rasanya seperti kue coklat manis yang terlalu banyak tertuang cuka. Tuan Rivaille tak mungkin memilihku, karena ia sudah memiliki Hanji.

"Maaf," bisiknya lembut, membuat hatiku semakin terkorek.

Aku meringis. "Ya, sudah tahu," balasku.

"Bukan," lanjutnya. "Maaf karena sudah tak menyadari perasaanmu. Aku memang bodoh."

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Dapat kudengar nafasnya beradu, diantara sunyinya ruangan ini. Sejurus kemudian, ia memijit pelipisnya lagi. Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Mungkin sebenarnya aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, mungkin sebenarnya aku duluan yang mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti. "Eeeh?" pekikku.

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kurasa, dari awal bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku penasaran dengan dirimu. Rasanya aku ingin menghubungimu. Rasanya aku ingin selalu kau ada di dekatku. Aku tak nyaman melihatmu gusar dan bersedih. Kedatanganmu juga telah mengubah toko ini, mengubah hari-hariku, mengubah pandangan hidupku, mengubah hidupku..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku pelan. Kulirik matanya, mata penuh keseriusan. Mata penuh keteguhan, dan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan. Tenggorokanku bagaikan tercekat.

"Kau bagaikan cahaya terang kecil, yang berada dalam ruangan gelap dan sepi. Semakin lama, cahaya kecil itu menjadi besar, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Sampai akhirnya, ruangan itu tak rela kehilangan cahaya terang itu," ungkapnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia menarik lenganku. Tapi, kali ini, tarikannya lembut, penuh perasaan, dan menenangkan. Ia mendekapku lagi, kini dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Tangan pucatnya yang berurat mengelus lembut rambutku, bagaikan ia mengelus kepala seorang bayi.

Aku kembali terisak dalam pelukannya. Kupukul kecil dadanya, tanda aku sangat kesal padanya, tapi juga senang. Ah, bodoh, mengapa pria ini tak jujur dari awal? Sekarang jika sudah begini harus bagaimana?

Aku melepas pelan pelukannya, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat, penuh keseriusan. "Lalu mengapa kau mengiyakan tunanganmu dengan Hanji?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tajam.

Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajamku, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Air mukanya mengatakan bahwa sungguh sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan ada ekspresi menyesal terlukis di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih. "Waktu itu aku sedikit ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri, apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Jadi aku mengiyakan perintah ibuku untuk bertunangan dengannya," ungkapnya.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku, dan mengerutkan alis, tanda aku kecewa. "Jadi kau sebenarnya ragu, kau menyukai aku atau tidak?" pungkasku.

"Ahh tidak tidak," potongnya cepat. "Maksudku, sekarang sudah tidak, kok. Sekarang aku sudah yakin. Benar-benar yakin, bahwa kau seoranglah yang kucintai," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menatap matanya yang tampak lebih besar dari biasanya. "Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?" tanyaku, dengan kepala yang sedikit miring ke kiri, menandakan bahwa aku meragukan pernyataannya itu.

"Cup!"

Sekecup ciuman hangat mendarat hangat dan lembut di dahiku. Cukup lama ia menciumku, sekitar sepuluh detik. Bagaikan disengat listrik, aku hanya membatu bagaikan disetrum tiba-tiba!

Pria itu mengakhiri ciumannya, dan menatapku—yang membeku—dengan tatapan nakal dan senyum liciknya. "Kau harus memercayai bosmu, kau tahu?"

Wajahku langsung memerah dari leher sampai ujung kepalaku!

"Dasar serigala jahat!" pekikku. "Disaat seperti ini masih juga bersikap kejam!" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul kecil bahu dan dadanya, diikuti tawa jahatnya.

Belum puas aku memukulnya, ia kemudian menghujaniku dengan pelukannya lagi. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ya, pelukan penuh kemaskulinan, ciri khas pelukan lelaki. Jujur, aku tak dapat menahan buaian ini.

Aku terhanyut. Aku terjebak. Aku terjebak jeratannya, aku terjebak pesonanya. Yah, dia berhasil membuatku tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini—dari Freiheit Cake—dari dirinya. Kami berdua saling membisu, di antara dapur yang berwarna coklat hangat, dan sempit ini. Dapur yang sangat bersih ini, tempat pertama dimana kami saling berkomunikasi dan mengenal pertama kali.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dengan lengan yang menggelayut erat di lehernya. Ia pun tampak tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang menjerat erat pinggulku. Aku dapat mendengar nafasnya yang beradu dengan detak jantung yang cepat. Entah detak jantungku, detak jantungnya, atau keduanya. Intinya, kami berdua sedang menikmati saat-saat ternyaman dalam hidup kami.

Walau, masing-masing dalam otak kami, masih memikirkan beberapa hal yang mengganggu, dan harus segera kami selesaikan secepatnya.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
